Sans conséquence ?
by Jes Cullen-Malfoy
Summary: Au moment où Lucius Malfoy fut arrêté, après l'affaire au Ministère au cours de la cinquième année d'Harry, il n'aurait jamais pensé que son monde, qu'il chérissait tant depuis des années, allait s'effondrer comme un simple château de cartes. Et que c'était Draco qui allait à présent en payer les frais.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur** : Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre** : Sans conséquence ?

**Rated** : T

**Couple** : Draco/Ron

**Disclaimer** : Bien évidemment, les personnages ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à JKR. Je ne fais que modifier sa sublime histoire à ma sauce pour votre plaisir ^^ _[Truman et Gary sont mes personnages, même s'ils ne font qu'une brève apparition]_

**Information supplémentaire** : L'histoire débute dans le tome 5, mais je change le moment où Harry et ses amis partent pour le Ministère afin de sauver Sirius. Je change aussi l'année de naissance d'un personnage, mais ne vous dis pas lequel – sinon, où serait le suspens ? ^^

**Béta correctrice** : Vivi64

**Publication** : Logiquement, fixe. Un chapitre tous les quinze jours, ayant opté pour une découpe assez courte. Je trouve que cela colle mieux à l'histoire. J'ai déjà 11 chapitres d'avance et compte la terminer assez rapidement.

* * *

**Note d'auteur** : Hello. Alors, avant tout sachez que j'avais préalablement décidé d'écrire en totalité cette histoire avant de la publier, mais déjà… cela enlevait le plaisir de publier au fur et à mesure de l'écriture _(ce que j'aime vraiment), _mais aussi, il y avait la possibilité que je perde peut-être mon temps à l'écrire alors qu'il y a des chances pour que vous n'aimiez pas cette histoire. Et vu que je connais tout, du début à la fin, pourquoi l'écrire si personne ne l'aime ? ^^ Donc j'ai décidé de publier un chapitre tous les quinze jours, espérant ainsi pouvoir tenir le rythme sans faire de pause _(Un peu comme pour la fanfiction « Resistance » que j'ai tenu__e__ à écrire et boucler avant mes autres histoires). _Cettefanfic est un peu particulière, vu qu'elle est écrite à la troisième personne, grand challenge. Elle est venue de cette manière et je n'ai pu qu'écouter mon envie. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira _(vu qu'il y a déjà 11 chapitres d'écrits – peut-être dans le vide ^^). _Bref, en gros… je vais publier, même si cette histoire n'est pas finie à l'écriture. Je vous laisse découvrir une énième bizarrerie de mon imagination et vous retrouve en bas !

_Ps : Désolée pour la taille de cette note :p_

**Note Vivi : **Bonjour les gens ^^ J'espère que vous aimerez ce premier chapitre comme moi j'ai adoré le corriger ^.^ Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Draco savait très bien que cette meringue sur pattes était mauvaise, mais son père lui avait demandé de rentrer dans les bonnes grâces de cette femme, alors il avait tout fait pour y arriver, même faire partie de cette brigade inquisitoriale.

Et désormais, à l'abri des regards, il pouvait entendre que Potter et sa clique avait quitté Poudlard pour il ne savait quelle raison.

Toujours était-il que le directeur de sa maison commençait à élever la voix envers Ombrage et que, malgré tout, le blond en ressentait une satisfaction.

Merlin, que n'aurait-il pas donné pour pouvoir en faire de même !

Crier au monde ce qu'il pensait, ressentait… ses peines, ses colères.

Mais non, il ne faisait que suivre le chemin tracé par son père et sa mère, bien que cette dernière était plutôt absente de sa vie. Quelques phrases échangées, une ou deux étreintes depuis son plus jeune âge étant les seuls échanges en privé. Parce que pour l'image, en public, elle paraissait tout à fait aimante. Une grande supercherie.

Draco soupira et décida de retourner à son dortoir, ne voulant pas faire perdre des points inutilement à sa maison.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Draco ne savait pas quoi penser du titre de la Gazette du Sorcier de ce matin. Il était écrit que son père avait été arrêté et placé à Azkaban.

Était-ce vrai ?

Et puis, que faisait Potter avec le directeur, derrière son père qui était, lui, en train d'être emmené par un groupe d'Aurors, sur cette photo ?

Il voyait l'image bouger et pouvait voir son père tenter de garder la tête haute, alors que les deux autres se faisaient photographier. Sans oublier cette vérité qui stipulait que Vous-savez-Qui avait été présent.

Il frissonna de dégoût.

N'osant pas relever les yeux pour voir les élèves présents dans la Grande Salle, il se dit qu'il n'aimerait pas un jour imaginer ce que Potter pouvait ressentir, alors que le blond était en train de lire que ce dernier avait perdu son parrain, un être cher qui, soit dit en passant, n'était plus un horrible meurtrier, mais un brave homme d'après la journaliste. Un homme qui avait été accusé à tort …

N'en pouvant plus, Draco referma la Gazette et commença à manger, l'estomac au bord des lèvres.

Il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment vis-à-vis de la réaction de sa mère ainsi que sa folle de tante.

Draco put malheureusement se rendre compte que la moitié de la salle, voire même la totalité, parlait sur son père et son envoi dans la pire prison sorcière. Les Serpentard aussi murmuraient des choses qu'il n'arrivait pas à discerner, mais nul doute qu'ils parlaient de lui et de la future descente de sa famille dans l'univers mondain.

Et pour un Sang Pur, cela était très important... encore que lui, personnellement, il n'en avait rien à foutre.

Après plusieurs minutes, il prit son courage et releva la tête. Le vert et argent vit que la moitié de la salle, comme il l'avait pensé un peu avant, le regardait.

Certains avec de la pitié, d'autres avec contentement.

Il voulut malgré tout jeter un regard à la table de ceux qui étaient responsables selon lui de l'arrestation de son père et remarqua que si le castor et la belette étaient là ainsi que la calamité en potions nommé Londubat, Potter était absent.

Draco secoua la tête et s'interdit de penser au lendemain, jour où il recevrait probablement une lettre de sa chère mère.

Pourquoi sa vie était-elle si laide ?

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être tranquille, une seule année ?

**OoOoOoOoO**

Draco était allongé, sous ses couvertures, blotti dans son lit. Il ne cessait de repenser aux mots de sa mère, ceux qu'elle avait écrits pour le rassurer et qu'il avait reçus comme prévu le lendemain de la parution dans la Gazette du Sorcier de l'arrestation de son père.

D'après sa mère, Bellatrix allait se charger de lui, en attendant que son père sorte de prison et que de ce fait, il n'avait aucun souci à se faire vis-à-vis du Maître, sa tante se chargerait de lui.

Et désormais, une semaine et un jour depuis l'arrestation de son père, Draco voulait oublier et dormir.

Oublier que dans à peine deux mois, il devrait rentrer au Manoir, endroit où il ne retrouverait pas son père, seulement sa mère et sa tante. Sans mettre de côté qu'en plus… il allait pendant les vacances d'été rencontrer… Celui-dont-on-devait-plus-prononcer-le-nom.

Rien que d'y penser, Draco frissonna et ferma les yeux, tentant de profiter de son dimanche pour se reposer et, surtout, ne penser qu'à ses cours et ses BUSE.

* * *

Gary ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de découvrir dans cette boîte. Il faisait partie de l'équipe qui avait été envoyée au Manoir Malfoy afin de trouver toute trace de son allégeance à Vous-Savez-Qui, mais aussi tout objet de Magie Noire, interdit par le Ministère.

Et c'était tombé sur lui, pauvre Auror novice. Mais même s'il n'était pas en service depuis de nombreuses années, il savait ce que signifiait ce qu'il avant devant les yeux.

Un secret venait d'être découvert, par lui, et il ne savait pas vraiment comment annoncer à son chef de brigade qu'il venait de trouver un cercueil contenant un enfant.

Il secoua la tête et bien malgré lui une larme coula sur sa joue, à la vue de ce petit corps bien conservé.

Depuis combien de temps était mort ce bébé ?

Les Malfoy l'avaient-ils tué, puis caché ici, sous une batterie de sorts plus noirs que la nuit ?

Il frissonna et sans attendre prit la direction du hall où il trouverait son chef et ce qu'il devait faire de _ça_.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Le chef des Aurors, à qui cette affaire avait été confiée au retour de la brigade devant fouiller le Manoir des Malfoy, n'en croyait pas ses yeux, en lisant le rapport venant tout droit de Sainte-Mangouste.

Pourtant, cet homme âgé avait de l'expérience et il avait été un des premiers Auror sur place, le jour de cette tragédie à Godric Hollow, bien des années plus tôt, mais aussi dans bien d'autres affaires sordides.

Seulement là, Truman voyait de ses yeux que le bébé mort trouvé l'était depuis trop longtemps et qu'en plus, il était encore en vie selon les fichiers au Ministère. La signature magique, en tout cas, les informait de ce cas.

Fébrile, il posa le parchemin contenant le compte-rendu de l'hôpital sur son bureau et, sans attendre, prit la direction du bureau du Ministre lui-même. Il devait lui expliquer les choses mais aussi mener son enquête, car si le bébé était bien Draco Lucius Malfoy, qui était l'adolescent qui portait le même nom et qui était, si ses informations étaient exactes, à Poudlard, École de Magie et de Sorcellerie ?

* * *

Draco ne comprenait pas pourquoi son directeur de maison était venu le chercher pendant son cours de botanique, mais il se tut et continua de suivre cet homme qu'il admirait secrètement, depuis son plus jeune âge.

Cet homme qui malgré son aspect froid était bien plus chaleureux que l'était son père.

Une fois arrivé devant les gargouilles qui gardaient l'entrée du bureau menant chez le directeur, ce dernier ayant repris ses fonctions après l'affaire au Ministère, le blond entendit soudain l'homme vêtu de noir qu'il affectionnait tant prononcer un mot de passe inintelligible de ses oreilles puis vit le passage s'ouvrir devant eux. Draco gravit les marches, à la suite de l'homme, et une fois arrivés dans le bureau se rendit compte que beaucoup de monde s'y trouvait déjà.

Deux Médicomages qu'il reconnut grâce à leur uniforme, trois Aurors et le Ministre Fudge en personne, sans oublier le directeur qui regardait dans sa direction de manière interrogative.

- Bonjour Monsieur… Malfoy, prenez place, l'invita le Ministre avant que le directeur n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit.

Draco se vit ensuite expliquer qu'il y avait un souci de santé avec sa mère et qu'il devait subir une série de diagnostics afin de savoir si lui aussi avait cette maladie en lui. Entendant cela, Draco ne pensa même pas à demander l'avis de son père, ou plutôt celui de sa mère vu qu'elle était désormais la chef de famille, devant une telle situation.

Si sa mère venait à quitter ce monde, il allait être confié à sa tante et ça, il ne le voulait pas. Il suivit donc le groupe de personnes jusqu'à l'infirmerie, son directeur de maison restant à ses côtés.

Ce ne fut que trois heures plus tard que ce pauvre élève put regagner son dortoir, non sans une peur sourde d'avoir commis une erreur en laissant ces gens lui faire toutes ces choses. Cela avait été de la prise de sang au test d'urine… sans oublier la batterie de sorts qu'il avait reçue sans sourciller.

Il n'espérait qu'une seule chose en cet instant : ne pas être malade.

* * *

**Voilà, le chapitre 1 est publié (^-^)**

**Alors ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je continue à l'écrire et à publier, ou je garde cette histoire pour moi seule ? **

**Je vous dis à peut-être dans quinze jours,**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 1 publié le 09 juillet 2012_


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur** : Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre** : Sans conséquence ?

**Rated** : T

**Couple** : Draco/Ron

**Disclaimer** : Bien évidemment, les personnages ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à JKR. Je ne fais que modifier sa sublime histoire à ma sauce pour votre plaisir ^^ _[Truman et Gary sont mes personnages, même s'ils ne font qu'une brève apparition]_

**Information supplémentaire** : L'histoire débute dans le tome 5, mais je change le moment où Harry et ses amis partent pour le Ministère afin de sauver Sirius. Je change aussi l'année de naissance d'un personnage, mais ne vous dis pas lequel – sinon, où serait le suspens ? ^^

**Béta correctrice** : Vivi64

**Publication** : Un chapitre tous les quinze jours.

* * *

**Note d'auteur** : Waouh ! Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à autant de retour pour cette fic au couple si peu rependu. Vous m'avez rendu le sourire, et fait battre mon cœur à chacune de vos reviews. Merci à tous ^^ Sinon, comme vous pouvez le constater, j'ai publié avec une semaine d'avance pour vous remercier. Dans ce chapitre, beaucoup de réponses sont dévoilées et cela vous aidera à savoir si vous désirez continuer à lire ou pas, je pense. Bonne lecture ^^

**Note Vivi : **Voici de quoi rassasier votre petit creux que vous avez tous eu à la fin du premier chapitre ^0^Bon appétit et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

Il avait fallu une semaine entière pour analyser les résultats provenant des prélèvements effectués sur « Draco Lucius Malfoy ». Ces derniers avaient été au préalable comparés avec la longue liste contenant les diverses signatures magiques de chaque habitant d'Angleterre. Et même si le chef des Aurors, Truman, s'attendait à ce résultat, le lire et surtout, connaître qui se cachait derrière cette identité était encore plus… déstabilisant.

Il soupira, parce que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire n'était pas facile, même si une des personnes concernées allait sûrement sauter de joie face à la nouvelle, elle n'en restait pas moins très grave pour ce pauvre garçon.

Ce garçon qui selon toute vraisemblance avait été kidnappé et fait passer pour mort, afin de prendre l'identité du vrai héritier des Malfoy, mort bien trop jeune.

Pourquoi diable y avait-il autant de gens dérangés de la cervelle dans ce bas-monde ? Se demanda ce pauvre homme qui devait désormais contacter toutes les personnes mêlées de près ou de loin à cette affaire sordide, sans oublier le plus important à l'heure actuelle : arrêter Madame Malfoy et l'interroger.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Truman était devant la porte qui menait à Narcissa Malfoy, anciennement Black, et c'était bête, mais il aurait souhaité être n'importe où, sauf ici à entendre à l'aide d'un sort les réponses aux questions posées par un Interrogateur expérimenté. C'était idiot, mais l'utilisation du véritasérum sans l'accord du sorcier, hormis au Magenmagot, était interdit et cette « Madame » avait bien entendu refusé.

Et petit à petit, il entendait les réponses qu'ils désiraient tous… mais avec un goût amer en bouche.

Leur enfant était mort… suite à une chute accidentelle des bras de sa mère. Elle avait alors commencé une dépression, vu qu'elle ne pouvait plus enfanter suite à des complications survenue à l'accouchement. Lucius avait alors fait ce qui devait être fait pour sa femme, mais aussi pour faire perdurer le nom des Malfoy.

Comment annoncer cette vérité, et à la véritable famille, et à ce pauvre adolescent bientôt âgé de seize ans ?

* * *

Draco profitait du beau temps en cette fin avril, assis sur un banc de pierre dans le parc de Poudlard. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de sa mère depuis sa lettre datant du lendemain de l'arrestation de son père, même pour lui parler de sa maladie. Et bizarrement, il en était heureux. Déjà que les BUSE approchaient, sans oublier le moment où il rentrerait chez lui… il ne voulait pas en plus que sa mère vienne le hanter ici.

Il entendit soudain un rire et vit au loin cette Loufoca avec ses « amis ». Draco était sûr que si les Gryffondor restaient avec cette fille, plus folle que le professeur de divination, c'était plus par pitié qu'autre chose. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une légère jalousie en voyant la belette, le castor et toute la clique des rouge et or tenter de changer les idées à ce pauvre Potter, qui se remettait difficilement, au vu des ses cernes et de son manque d'appétit, de la mort de son parrain.

Draco ferma les yeux, et se dit à cette pensée que lui son parrain pouvait bien mourir, il n'en aurait rien à faire. Rodolphus était un être abject, aussi fou que sa tante et il regrettait encore une fois que l'ami de son père, Severus Snape, directeur actuel des Serpentard, n'ait pas été l'homme choisi pour ce rôle important dans le monde sorcier.

Il se rappela d'une conversation qu'il avait entendue étant petit, entre justement son père et Snape. Ce dernier avait demandé pourquoi il n'était pas devenu son parrain et Lucius avait juste répondu, d'une voix atone, qu'il avait ses raisons et qu'il ne devait pas en être offusqué.

Soupirant, Draco ferma les yeux et comme rarement se mit à écouter le chant des oiseaux, le bruit du vent et les battements de son cœur. Il ne pouvait que très rarement être seul, sans ces deux abrutis de Vincent et Grégory.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Il avait été un des premiers à entrer dans la Grande Salle pour le repas du soir, mais il fut vite interrompu par son directeur de maison, la mine défaite. Ce dernier lui demanda de l'accompagner dans le bureau du directeur, une fois encore.

Déglutissant, Draco le suivit et put apercevoir le regard interrogatif du trio d'or, qu'il croisa dans le hall. C'était vrai que cela arrivait rarement que Draco soit appelé. Ce dernier trouva même bizarre le fait qu'en moins d'un mois, il y soit appelé plus qu'en un an. Il eut soudain peur d'être en fin de compte malade.

Une fois assis devant le bureau directorial, Draco entendit une chose improbable, impossible, horrible. Mais la pitié présente dans le regard du directeur, et la compassion dans ceux de Snape, lui apprirent que tout était vrai.

Il n'était pas un Malfoy, ni même Draco…

- Qui suis-je ? Demanda-t-il soudain, la voix basse et cassée par toutes sortes d'émotions.

- C'est là que cela devient difficile, mon garçon. Il s'avère que Lucius et Narcissa t'ont kidnappé à Sainte-Mangouste et qu'un sort lancé à une infirmière les a aidés à te faire passer pour mort, alors qu'ils t'emportaient avec eux au Manoir afin que tu prennes l'identité de leur fils mort.

- Qui suis-je ? Répéta le blond, connaissant déjà plus ou moins cette partie de l'histoire due à l'explication précédente.

- Draco, commença Snape avant de poser la main sur l'épaule du blond perdu, ce n'est pas déjà facile à t'avouer que ta famille n'est pas réellement ta vraie famille, mais ça l'est encore moins… de t'annoncer le reste.

- Mon garçon, je suis au courant, ou plutôt imagine dans quelle direction tu as pu être élevé, dit Dumbledore, et ta famille actuelle risque de te perturber. Je tiens donc à t'annoncer ici que tout ira en douceur. Ton père viendra te rendre visite chaque weekend jusqu'à la fin de l'année… puis, tu iras vivre avec lui.

Draco secoua la tête, ne voulant pas entendre comment les choses allaient se passer, mais plutôt qui il était vraiment.

- Albus, je pense que nous devrions le lui annoncer et le laisser ensuite réfléchir à tout ça, murmura Snape en gardant sa main sur l'épaule de son protégé.

- Bien. Après des recherches et des vérifications avec le Ministère, il s'avère que tu es le fils de Xenophilius Lovegood. Et plus particulièrement, le frère jumeau de sa fille Luna.

Un poids vint se placer dans l'estomac de Draco à cette révélation et sans crier gare, il se mit à pleurer.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Draco était à l'infirmerie et ne savait pas pourquoi il sentait une main tenir la sienne. Ses yeux étaient fermés et le blond se souvenait très précisément pourquoi il était ici. Il avait perdu le contrôle de sa magie, suite à sa crise de larmes. Et par sécurité, il avait été déposé ici, au bon soin de Pomfresh et avait dû boire une potion calmante.

Draco se rappela avoir passé la nuit étrangement sereinement, à réfléchir à tout ce qu'il avait appris. Toutes ces choses impossibles mais qui lui arrivaient tout de même. Il y avait de quoi perturber n'importe qui, même un Malfoy.

Il serra les mâchoires à cette pensée, parce qu'il n'était plus, et voire même n'avait jamais été un Malfoy. Il entendit une voix lui dire, alors qu'il ressentait une sorte de colère face à la situation :

- Bonjour…

Draco ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir les yeux et il tomba sur ceux d'un homme… blond comme lui. Il était habillé d'une façon beaucoup trop colorée pour Draco, mais ce dernier se retint de faire une remarque parce que la main qui tenait la sienne appartenait à cet homme-là.

Cet homme qui, s'il ne se trompait pas, devait être son… père.

- Je suis si heureux de te voir en vie… elle t'aurait trouvé magnifique à n'en pas douter.

- Qui ? Demanda Draco en écartant sa main de celle chaude de l'homme.

Il en profita pour se passer les mains sur le visage, afin de se réveiller totalement.

Comment réagir, que dire ?

Il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus. Il avait été habitué à sa vie, à ses « parents » alors comment changer tout ça du jour au lendemain ?

Draco dut quand même se résoudre à regarder de nouveau l'homme, qui était, s'il en croyait tout le monde, son véritable père.

- Je devrais te laisser et revenir dans quelques jours, dit l'adulte en se levant, non sans embrasser le front de son fils.

Draco resta bouche bée face à ce geste et sans attendre et plus important, sans réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de lui arriver, se replaça sous les couvertures et ferma les yeux.

C'était trop bizarre… cet homme l'était à lui tout seul, sans parler de Loufoca. Il allait devenir fou… un fou sans identité. Comment pouvait-il être le frère jumeau de cette fille dont il avait adoré se moquer ? A chaque cours en commun avec les Serdaigle, lui et ses amis vert et argent n'avaient pas arrêté de l'asticoter afin de lui faire dire ses élucubrations.

Sans oublier ses affaires, qu'une élève Serdaigle de sixième année, sortant avec le préfet des Serpentard, avaient donné et qui avaient été disséminées dans tout le château.

Revenant au présent, Draco se demanda comment il allait s'appeler désormais ?

Il ne le savait même pas.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que malgré tout, il ne voulait pas changer d'identité… il avait peur de l'inconnu et encore plus de cette famille peu commune qui était… réellement la sienne.

* * *

**Voilà, le chapitre 2 est publié (^-^)**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous souhaitez encore lire la suite,**

**Je vous dis à dans quinze jours,**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 2 publié le 14 juillet 2012_


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur** : Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre** : Sans conséquence ?

**Rated** : T

**Couple** : Draco/Ron

**Disclaimer** : Bien évidemment, les personnages ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à JKR. Je ne fais que modifier sa sublime histoire à ma sauce pour votre plaisir ^^ _[Truman et Gary sont mes personnages, même s'ils ne font qu'une brève apparition]_

**Information supplémentaire** : L'histoire débute dans le tome 5, mais je change le moment où Harry et ses amis partent pour le Ministère afin de sauver Sirius. Je change aussi l'année de naissance d'un personnage, mais ne vous dis pas lequel – sinon, où serait le suspens ? ^^

**Béta correctrice** : Vivi64

**Publication** : Un chapitre tous les quinze jours.

* * *

**Note d'auteur** : Hello ^^ Me voilà avec un autre chapitre. J'espère que ce dernier vous plaira, comme les deux précédent. Sinon, un immense merci pour votre accueil. Cela me fait super plaisir de lire vos reviews, de voir vos alertes, et tout et tout :p Je vous laisse, je dois aller faire quelques courses et je suis déjà à la bourre. Gros bisou :)

**Note Vivi : **Voici la suite des (més)aventures (?) de notre petit dragon national ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

Il était là, premier weekend depuis la nouvelle… dans son manoir, ou plutôt le manoir où il avait grandi. Ce n'était plus son manoir. Il soupira et suivit son directeur de maison, ainsi que l'homme qui était désormais son père et sa folle de sœur. Ils étaient ici pour que Draco puisse reprendre ses biens afin qu'ils soient envoyés à sa nouvelle maison, celle qu'il rejoindrait à la fin de cette année.

Il lui fallut très peu de minutes pour tout regrouper, n'ayant pas beaucoup de choses qu'il voulait amener dans sa nouvelle vie. Beaucoup d'objets dans sa chambre étaient des cadeaux offerts par ses « parents » dans le but d'enrichir ses connaissances sur les Malfoy, les Sang Pur et… la magie noire. Et tout ça, Draco ne l'ayant pas porté dans son cœur en étant un Malfoy, ne voulait pas en plus se les trainer en étant un autre que lui-même. Il ne prit qu'une partie de ses habits, ses banderoles Serpentard, quelques bouquins et surtout, son livre des contes de Beedle le Barde. Livre qui avait animé son enfance, étant lu par les divers elfes de maison.

Puis comme dans un cauchemar, Draco sortit accompagné des autres du manoir et malgré toute la rancune qu'il pouvait ressentir depuis que toute sa vie était tombée en morceaux, il ne pouvait que percevoir une sorte de regret au fait de quitter les lieux de manière définitive.

Après cela, lui et Xenophilius ainsi que Luna furent conviés à passer un petit moment dans le salon adjacent au bureau du directeur. On lui avait aussi laissé le choix sur le fait que sa nouvelle identité soit dévoilée ou non, lui expliquant que cela pouvait être fait durant les grandes vacances.

Draco avait évidemment préféré rester tel qu'il était pendant les dernières semaines de cours et changer de vie quand il pourrait être seul afin de pleurer. Il devait aussi avouer qu'il ne voulait pas entendre les moqueries de ses camarades vert et argent, ainsi que de recevoir une tonne de questions provenant des multiples commères de cette école. Il avait déjà du mal à gérer ce changement, alors en parler…

Désormais, il était assis sur un fauteuil, faisant face à son vrai père et sa sœur. Et ce pauvre Draco n'arrivait pas à y croire, malgré le nombre de jours passés depuis la révélation. Depuis qu'il n'était plus un Malfoy, mais qu'il ne voulait pas non plus être un Lovegood.

Le temps s'écoula lentement et personne ne parla. Loufoca était encore en train de rêvasser comme la plupart du temps, tout en lui jetant de temps en temps des coups d'œil. Draco se demandait si cette dernière allait maintenant changer d'attitude vis-à-vis de lui. Il était resté à l'infirmerie toute cette semaine afin d'assimiler les choses à son rythme. Il avait bien sûr pu sortir se balader dans le parc, ce qu'il ne s'était pas empêcher de faire, mais il n'avait pas remis les pieds à son dortoir, ni dans la Grande Salle pour manger. Il avait reçu pour chaque repas un plateau garni. Il n'avait pas eu envie de voir les élèves, de voir leurs regards, d'écouter les questions sur l'arrestation de son père.

Comment les choses allaient se passer d'ailleurs maintenant ?

Et pire que tout, Draco se demanda si toute cette histoire n'allait pas compromettre ses BUSE, la seule chose qui l'aidait à tenir malgré tout.

* * *

Draco venait de finir sa dernière BUSE et prenait désormais le chemin de sa salle commune. L'année allait se finir dans une petite semaine et il allait devoir à présent se résoudre à rejoindre sa famille il ne savait où. Il devait avouer qu'en cet instant, tout en descendant les escaliers, il regrettait de ne toujours pas avoir ouvert la bouche pendant les visites « paternelles », ni avec sa sœur. Et étrangement, même si cela était nouveau, le mot sortait naturellement dans ses pensées, lui démontrant peut-être par ce biais qu'il devait accepter et que tout irait pour le mieux.

La seule chose désagréable était que cette folle de sœur venait s'asseoir à ses côtés à chaque petit-déjeuner, mais n'ouvrait pourtant pas une seule fois la bouche. Draco ne comprenait pas cette manière de le laisser dans son silence. S'il avait été à leur place, il aurait déjà parlé, crié même.

Soupirant une fois de plus, Draco arriva devant le mur refermant sa salle commune. Il y pénétra et alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil, devant la cheminée. Bien que le temps fût beau, les cachots étaient toujours autant frais.

Blaise arriva lui aussi dans la salle commune et lui sourit, avant de prendre la direction du fond de la pièce afin de prendre un livre dans leur petite bibliothèque. Les livres étaient issus de divers dons venant des familles dont leurs enfants ou eux-mêmes avaient atterri dans cette maison incomprise.

Draco se souvint alors, comme une gifle, que le choixpeau avait largement hésité entre les quatre maisons, chose rare. C'était alors Draco qui avait prié d'atterrir dans la maison de Serpentard pour être digne du nom des Malfoy. Il ne voulait pas déjà décevoir son père et sa mère au premier jour de la rentrée.

Tremblant, Draco se décida à aller aussi prendre un livre et de le lire devant l'âtre. Il choisit un bouquin parlant de diverses familles de Sang Pur et bizarrement, il lut tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les Lovegood.

La honte inonda son corps en entier, en lisant que cette famille avait toujours était jugée « folle » ou plutôt « illuminée ». Il prit soudain peur de devenir plus fou qu'il ne l'était et pria encore une fois pour que toute cette histoire ne soit qu'un immense cauchemar.

Il ne put continuer sa lecture et perdit son regard sur le lac noir, qu'il voyait depuis sa salle commune, chose très agréable que les autres maisons n'avaient pas. Voir la faune et la flore marine l'aidait souvent à se détendre. Et là, il voulait surtout oublier ce qu'il venait d'apprendre dans ce bouquin.

* * *

Le trio d'or, ainsi que Ginny, Neville et étrangement les sœurs Patil, étaient installés dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express et certains d'entre eux, surtout ceux qui avaient été au Ministère, se demandaient ce qui arrivait à leur amie Luna.

Depuis quelques temps, elle restait aux côtés de Malfoy et n'avait donné aucune explication. Et le plus troublant, c'était que ni l'un ni l'autre ne se parlaient en public.

Pour Harry, Ron et Neville, cela ne faisait aucun doute que ces deux-là formaient un couple. Mais comment cela était arrivé était un vrai mystère. Pas que Luna était claire comme de l'eau de roche. Elle restait cette fille croyant en des créatures imaginaires et qui avait cette positivité en elle.

Harry l'aimait bien pour ça. Luna était simple et ne le prenait pas pour le Survivant, tout comme Ron et Hermione ainsi que Neville. Harry, qui d'ailleurs n'était pas content de l'arrivée des vacances vu qu'il était encore obligé de retourner chez les Dursley, et avec la mort de son parrain, il était sûr que son séjour là-bas allait être encore plus dur.

Ron, lui, de son côté, se demandait ce qu'il pourrait bien faire pendant ces même vacances. Fred et George avaient décidé de partir en Roumanie, pour visiter leur frère Charlie, mais ses parents ainsi que Ginny et lui allaient rester au Terrier. A part faire quelques balades dans la petite ville de Loutry Sainte Chaspoule, peut-être jouer au Quidditch avec sa sœur, lire un ou deux magazines, et rejoindre son havre de paix, son été allait être assez monotone.

Il ne comprenait pas, enfin si, mais c'était injuste. Il voulait que son meilleur ami puisse venir au Terrier lui aussi, qu'ils s'amusent. Il ne voulait pas qu'Harry se morfonde et culpabilise comme il le faisait déjà à Poudlard et nul doute qu'il le ferait encore plus chez ses moldus. Il voulait être près de son ami pour l'aider à surmonter cette perte.

Soupirant presque au même moment, Harry et Ron se regardèrent et se comprirent. Ils allaient se manquer l'un à l'autre.

Un peu avant d'arriver à la gare King Cross, la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit et ils purent tous voir Luna, un sourire éclatant plaqué sur ses lèvres. Elle entra et se posa entre Neville et Harry. Elle dévisagea ce dernier tout en en murmurant quelque chose que personne ne comprit, puis elle passa son pouce sur le front de son ami. Elle dit, comme si c'était ce qu'il fallait dire :

- Si tu plisses le front comme ça, tu ne pourras pas voir comment le soleil brille.

Neville pouffa, Hermione esquissa un sourire derrière son bouquin, Ginny secoua la tête, Ron se retint d'éclater carrément de rire. Les jumelles ne firent même pas attention, occupées qu'elles étaient à feuilleter le Sorcier Hebdo. Et Harry, lui, ne comprit pas son amie, mais étrangement une petite chaleur prit place dans son ventre et il se dit que oui, le soleil brillait aujourd'hui.

* * *

Draco, s'assurant qu'il ne restait plus personne sur le quai 9 ¾, se résolut à sortir de son compartiment, où Blaise lui avait tenu compagnie après le départ de Luna. Il devait avouer que « ses amis » n'aimaient pas trop la présence de cette dernière, se demandant ce qui se passait dans la tête de leur meneur pour la fréquenter. Mais le blond devait aussi avouer que cette Serdaigle mettait mal à l'aise ses compagnons.

Tout ça pour dire que ce blond dont la peur et l'inconnu lui tordaient le ventre sortait enfin du train à vapeur d'un rouge criard.

Sur le quai attendaient bien sagement ce pauvre Xenophilius et sa fille. D'ailleurs ces derniers étaient dans l'attente d'une réaction venant du nouveau membre de leur famille et même si Luna avait dû l'expliquer à son père lors d'une de ses visites à Poudlard, cet homme arrivait maintenant à tenir le coup et était décidé à ne rien faire ou dire tant que son fils ne ferait pas le premier pas. Il devait lui laisser le temps de comprendre et de les accepter.

Sa femme, sa défunte femme, aurait sûrement su quoi faire, comment réagir. Mais lui, il était perdu. Luna n'avait jamais eu besoin tant que ça de lui, même s'ils avaient une très belle complicité. Il espérait de tout cœur que l'entente entre son fils et lui-même serait la même, comme elle l'aurait été si ces infâmes personnes ne l'avaient pas enlevé et fait passer pour mort.

Combien de jours, de semaines, voire même de mois et d'années, n'avaient-ils pas pleuré, son Amour et lui, leur fils mort ? Voir leur fille chercher quelque chose dans son berceau. Sans oublier les centaines de fois que sa famille et lui s'étaient rendu sur la tombe de leur enfant… bien vivant au final devant ses yeux.

Soupirant, Draco avança vers eux et il fut « obligé » de prendre le bras que lui tendit cet inconnu à ses yeux afin de transplaner.

Il atterrit sur de l'herbe et il fut choqué. Devant lui se tenait une mascarade de l'image d'une maison, celle qu'il se faisait en tout cas. Il y avait des tas de couleurs, des choses attachées à des ficelles et qui planaient à une dizaine de mètres au-dessus du bâtiment. Cette maison à elle seule démontrait que cette famille était réellement folle. Il n'avait pas envie d'y vivre, mais avait-il le choix ?

Il eut envie de pleurer, mais se retint. Il n'avait pas le choix de toute manière.

Secrètement, Draco en voulut à son père, Lucius, de s'être fait arrêter et placer en prison. Sans ça, il serait encore un Malfoy, il serait en ce moment entre les murs de son Manoir. Il pourrait même aussi jouer à cette parodie de famille avec ses parents. Mais il aurait aussi dû rencontrer Vous-Savez-Qui et ça, ça faisait pencher la balance en faveur des Lovegood.

Soudain, Draco se dit que peut-être cette nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à lui était une bonne chose, tant qu'il pouvait surmonter les deux sorciers qui étaient en ce moment en train de pénétrer dans la maison.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Il était tard, plus que d'habitude quand Draco mangeait. Mais il n'avait rien dit, déjà parce qu'il ne voulait pas parler, puis parce qu'il s'était bien rendu compte qu'aucun elfe n'était en ces lieux, et donc que c'était Monsieur Lovegood qui avait préparé le repas. Et selon son éducation, Draco ne put que manger, sans émettre trop de critiques.

En plus, il devait avouer que ce plat qu'il n'avait jamais mangé de toute sa vie était assez bon, même s'il manquait un peu de poivre à son goût, ce qu'il aimait beaucoup. Au manoir, un des elfes qui s'occupaient des repas le savait et Draco avait toujours un peu plus de poivre que ses parents.

- Hum… Il faudrait que je sache si tu souhaites garder ton prénom… Mais cela peut attendre. Attendons ! Brisa soudain le silence Xenophilius.

Draco redressa la tête face à ces mots venant de l'homme qui était son père et le regarda, bêtement. Pourquoi poser cette question en plein repas ? Pourquoi ici et maintenant…

Le blond voulut répondre qu'il ne savait pas, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge.

- Tu nous le diras demain. Tu as trop de Joncheruines autour de toi de toute manière, répliqua Luna.

Draco, sans explication et à l'encontre de son éducation, sortit de table et rejoignit la pièce minable qui allait à présent lui servir de chambre.

Une fois allongé sur son lit, il se roula en boule et peu après, pleura enfin. Il avait peur, il était perdu… et pire que tout, il voulait que tout redevienne comme avant. Il ne voulait pas de cette vie avec cette folle et cet excentrique de père, il ne voulait pas être apparenté à cette débile qui avait des boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis. Il voulait retourner chez lui, être accueilli froidement par sa mère et à peine par son père. Il voulait entendre le rire dément de sa tante et plus que tout, il voulait être un Malfoy.

Ça il savait faire, il avait même reçu plusieurs coups de canne pour en être un. Il avait pris l'habitude de taire ses émotions afin de garder son paraître, il savait être digne de cette famille au Sang Pur, il savait quoi répondre en cas d'attaque. Mais être un Lovegood était trop dur.

En bas, assis à la table, Luna et son père purent entendre les pleurs et cela les firent sourire. Pas un sourire de contentement, non, mais un sourire de soulagement. Draco, car il s'appelait toujours ainsi, pleurait enfin. Il réagissait et sans plus attendre, les deux membres de la même famille se levèrent de table et rejoignirent la chambre nouvellement décorée.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Luna alla près de son jumeau. Elle ressentait comme un apaisement à ses côtés et commençait à comprendre ce manque qu'elle avait toujours ressenti.

- Si tu veux, je peux te faire une infusion de pomme, proposa la blonde.

- Ou alors, ajouta son père, je peux aussi préparer un autre dessert. Tu n'aimes peut-être pas les beignets de framboises.

Ils étaient tous deux assis au bord du lit et ils purent entendre, d'une voix fatiguée et basse :

- J'ai peur… laissez-moi… s'il vous plait, partez…

Aucun des Lovegood ne se leva face à ses mots et sans se concerter, ils entourèrent le blond perturbé et étrangement, Draco ne s'enleva pas. Il n'en avait plus la force.

A quoi bon refuser ce qu'on était obligé d'accepter ?

Il se laissa aller et s'endormit, des pensées plein la tête.

* * *

**Voilà, le chapitre 3 est publié (^-^)**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous souhaitez encore lire la suite,**

**Je vous dis à dans quinze jours,**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 3 publié le 27 juillet 2012_


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur** : Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre** : Sans conséquence ?

**Rated** : T

**Couple** : Draco/Ron

**Disclaimer** : Bien évidemment, les personnages ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à JKR. Je ne fais que modifier sa sublime histoire à ma sauce pour votre plaisir ^^ _[Truman et Gary sont mes personnages, même s'ils ne font qu'une brève apparition]_

**Information supplémentaire** : L'histoire débute dans le tome 5, mais je change le moment où Harry et ses amis partent pour le Ministère afin de sauver Sirius. Je change aussi l'année de naissance d'un personnage, mais ne vous dis pas lequel – sinon, où serait le suspens ? ^^

**Béta correctrice** : Vivi64

**Publication** : Un chapitre tous les quinze jours.

* * *

**Note d'auteur** : Avant tout, pardon de ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews, je le ferais dès que mon soucis de vue sera réparé. _(Plus d'informations sur mon Facebook). _Et sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture et Merci à toutes et tous pour vos magnifiques reviews ^^

**Note Vivi **:La bêbête Bêta étant ENFIN en vacances, elle a déjà déconnecté le peu de neurones qui lui restent et de ce fait ne sait absolument pas quoi dire… Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis cette fameuse nuit, et bien que cela fasse encore peur à Draco, il avait fini par accepter.

Il n'appelait toutefois pas encore Xenophilius « père » ou comme Luna le faisait « papa », mais ils avaient tous discuté. Ils le faisaient une fois Xenophilius rentré du travail. Ils avaient déjà parlé de la vie qu'il avait manqué, de sa mère, du chagrin de cette famille ayant perdu leur enfant. Luna et lui avaient aussi parlé, le soir sur le lit de cette dernière. C'était même plutôt elle qui discutait, mais Draco l'écoutait. Bizarrement, Luna paraissait moins folle désormais.

Était-ce sa vision d'elle qui avait changé, ou était-ce cette chose qu'avaient les jumeaux en général ?

Toujours était-il que sa vie commençait bien, enfin sa nouvelle vie. D'ailleurs, Luna avait décidé de faire un atelier bijoux en ce jour, car elle voulait de nouvelles boucles d'oreilles et faire par la même occasion un collier pour son « frère ». Draco en avait alors profité pour aller se balader aux alentours de la propriété. Des champs l'entouraient ainsi que quelques arbres magnifiques qui étaient visibles au loin.

Le vert et argent était actuellement allongé dans les hautes herbes, profitant du soleil sur sa peau, pas très loin d'un magnifique saule pleureur. Il devait avouer au fond de lui-même que se lever le matin sans faire attention à son aspect, manger en discutant, ce qu'aimait vraisemblablement faire sa nouvelle famille, ne le dérangeait plus. Il prenait d'ailleurs une certaine liberté dans sa manière de s'habiller. Certes, il ne s'affublait pas de couleurs criardes comme ceux qui étaient désormais son père et sa sœur, mais il y avait quand même du changement par rapport à avant.

Il portait actuellement une chemise en lin blanche que Xenophilius lui avait rapportée deux jours auparavant. Il avait souri et expliqué qu'en passant devant une vitrine, il avait eu envie de faire un cadeau simple à son fils.

D'ailleurs, quand cet homme disait ce mot en regardant Draco, il pouvait voir des étincelles dans les yeux bleus de cet homme. Son père et sa mère ne les avaient jamais eues, enfin Lucius et Narcissa.

On pouvait même dire, avec une certaine retenue, que Draco se sentait aimé. Que ce soit le matin avec la bise de Luna, ou celle de Xenophilius, les paroles encourageantes, les sourires, les embrassades avant de sortir de la maison. Tout.

Tout cela montrait à Draco qu'il avait eu une vie misérable et bien froide loin de ce foyer qui lui avait été destiné dès la naissance. Et il en voulait aux Malfoy de lui avoir volé ça.

Draco était en colère contre ces gens…

Pourquoi l'avoir kidnappé alors que ni l'un ni l'autre ne lui avait donné une poussière d'amour.

Serrant les mâchoires, Draco se dit qu'il devait les oublier et oublier ce maudit nom. D'ailleurs, il allait autoriser Xenophilius pour avertir la population de son identité par le biais du journal qu'il tenait, Le Chicaneur.

Il allait devenir un Lovegood de manière publique et ça, ça l'aidait à ne pas casser tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Sa colère envers sa supposée mère et son supposé père était à son paroxysme et Luna tentait avec brio de lui changer les idées.

Draco repensa soudain à ce matin, avachi comme il l'avait rarement fait, sur le canapé, sa tête sur les genoux de cette fille qu'il commençait à apprécier. Elle avait passé sa main dans les cheveux blonds et Draco avait aimé ça. Sentir cette tendresse…

L'aide venue de cette fille était un vrai bonheur.

Soudain, Draco entendit des pas et il pensa que cela devait être sa sœur venue lui apporter un affreux collier. Il pria pour ne pas devoir porter une guirlande de radis et se redressa de moitié en demandant :

- Déjà fini Luna ?

Mais il se figea car devant lui ne se trouvait pas sa sœur, mais un roux si bien connu : la belette.

- Malfoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? S'écria ledit roux, furieux de retrouver son ennemi là où il aimait passer son temps en attendant l'arrivée d'Harry.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça la belette, fit Draco, le regard assassin.

Il ne supportait plus ce nom !

- Je dis Malfoy si je veux, sale fouine ! Cracha Ron, serrant les poings.

Son été commençait déjà mal, en apprenant qu'Harry allait être obligé de rester jusqu'à début août chez ses moldus, malgré son insistance auprès de son père, mais qu'aussi Hermione ne viendrait pas les rejoindre comme d'habitude, étant en Italie avec ses parents jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Elle avait même écrit que ses parents lui avaient demandé d'oublier un peu le monde magique et que donc, elle n'écrirait pas et ne souhaitait de hiboux qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. Elle avait aussi confié à son ami qu'elle avait pleuré de longues heures en se rendant compte qu'elle avait fait du mal à ses parents sans même le vouloir. Et voilà que cette sale blondasse était là, devant lui.

Sans comprendre, Ron sentit son corps être poussé et il tomba en arrière, sur l'herbe. Il ressentit ensuite une douleur à l'abdomen, et il put entendre :

- Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça espèce de…

Mais la suite ne vint pas, et le poids sur son corps se retira. Ron souhaita alors rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Malfoy, mais quand il posa les yeux sur son ennemi, il le vit assis, le regard dans le vide.

Et cela rendit Ron curieux. Déjà, pourquoi Luna sortait-elle avec un mec comme Malfoy ?

Il ne comprenait pas, et encore moins la présence de celui-ci ici, à cet endroit précis, loin du manoir Malfoy.

- Laisse-moi…, entendit-il presque supplier le Serpentard.

La colère monta en Ron, Malfoy n'avait pas le droit de lui demander de quitter ce lieu où il venait depuis des années, il n'avait pas le droit d'être ici. Et il avait encore moins le droit de venir foutre en l'air sa journée déjà pourrie.

Sans réfléchir, il bondit sur Malfoy et le plaqua au sol. Il vrilla ensuite son regard haineux à celui si gris du vert et argent, puis dit, tout en immobilisant les mains du garçon :

- Tu te prends pour qui Malfoy ? Tu n'as aucun droit ici, c'est chez moi ! Retourne dans ton manoir ! Tu es aussi pourri que ton Mangemort de père Malfoy, termina-t-il hors de lui.

Il ne s'attendit pas à la réaction qu'il reçut. Draco, pris sous le corps de son ennemi, fut hors de lui à l'entente de ce nom qu'il exécrait depuis peu. Il fit alors une chose qu'il avait rarement faite. Ne pouvant se débattre, vu que ses poignets étaient retenus autour de son visage, il cracha à la figure du roux.

Ce dernier, surpris et dégoûté, le lâcha et se releva. Il ne put rien dire, et frotta la salive de sur son visage. Il put voir Malfoy se relever et partir en direction de la maison des Lovegood.

Ron resta sur place plusieurs minutes, en colère de ne pas avoir craché sur le visage de ce déchet.

Tout en serrant les poings et en se disant que rentrer chez lui immédiatement dans cet état ne serait pas bien pour lui, il décida d'aller faire un tour en ville et pourquoi pas d'aller boire une bièreaubeurre.

Draco quant à lui marchait vers sa nouvelle maison, les larmes aux yeux. Les paroles qu'il avait entendues lui avaient fait mal. Parce que la belette avait raison, tout le monde le penserait toujours être un sale Malfoy, un fils de Mangemort. Et ça, il ne le voulait plus, il voulait être un fou, un Lovegood. Il voulait recevoir la moquerie des autres, mais plus cette insulte. Ce nom qui lui collerait sûrement à la peau des années.

S'il avait eu le droit de tuer, en cet instant, ses anciens parents seraient morts de ses propres mains.

Comment avait-il pu passer du respect à la haine la plus pure en quelques semaines ?

Une fois arrivé à destination, il rejoignit la salle à manger, endroit où il pensait trouver sa sœur. Il vit juste et sans attendre alla se blottir contre elle, lui faisant lâcher le collier qu'elle était en train de faire. Luna comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas et ne se fit pas prier pour rendre l'étreinte à son frère. Elle se mit aussi à chanter une berceuse qu'elle se rappelait avoir été chantée par sa mère quand elle était triste.

Après plusieurs minutes, Luna se décida à lâcher Draco et passa un appel de cheminette à son père pour l'avertir.

Xenophilius, occupé à écrire un énième article pour son journal, laissa tout en plan et lança une poignée de poudre de cheminette afin de rentrer chez lui. Il fallait dire qu'il avait constamment peur qu'on lui reprenne son fils. Une peur irraisonnée vu qu'il venait de le retrouver.

Une fois chez lui, il vit ses enfants blottis l'un contre l'autre. Son cœur de père se réchauffa et sans attendre, il alla près d'eux. Draco, le voyant enfin, pleura de plus belle, mais cette fois-ci, dans les bras de Xenophilius.

Cet homme ne sut comment réagir, quoi faire ou dire, alors il préféra rester silencieux et laisser son fils pleurer contre lui. Il regardait en même temps sa fille, la mine triste pour son frère. Il lui sourit, lui fit un clin d'œil, et Luna s'illumina de nouveau, avant de se lever et de dire, en partant vers la cuisine :

- Je vais chercher du jus de citrouille, il doit avoir soif.

Xenophilius sentit son fils rire et ce dernier releva la tête avant de dire :

- Elle a raison, j'ai soif.

- Tu vas mieux ? Demanda l'homme.

- Oui, merci. Dis… je pense qu'il est temps d'informer les gens de mon identité.

- Je m'en occupe alors. Désires-tu autre chose ? Demanda le père en voyant sa fille arriver avec un pichet et trois verres.

- M'excuser papa. Je suis tellement désolé.

- Ce n'est rien fiston. Tu es tout pardonné, tout…

Xenophilius avait les larmes aux yeux face au « papa » de son fils et le serra contre lui, tout en embrassant son front. Draco lui rendit son étreinte et cessa de pleurer. Il murmura ensuite, en s'écartant et en prenant la main de sa sœur ainsi que celle de son père :

- Je suis honoré d'être un Lovegood, vous êtes des gens bien. Je… vous aime déjà.

- Nous aussi on t'aime, dit Luna en l'embrassant sur la joue, avant de boire une gorgée de son verre.

- Je suis ravi et comblé de t'avoir avec nous fiston. Et je ferai tout pour te rendre heureux.

- Je le suis déjà ici, avec vous, termina Draco.

- Je vais aller de ce pas au Ministère afin de rendre les choses officielles, puis…

Xenophilius ne termina pas sa phrase, se leva et partit fouiller une des commodes de la maison où il entreposait pas mal de ses articles en préparation. Il revint et tendit un bout de parchemin couvert de ratures et de taches d'encre à Draco et dit :

- Lis-le pendant que je suis au Ministère, afin de me dire si cela te va. Et j'ai besoin de savoir fiston… si tu désires garder ton prénom ? Demanda timidement l'homme en reprenant place à côté de ses enfants.

- Euh… je ne sais pas trop. Je suis habitué à Draco et…

- Je ne t'en voudrai pas si tu le gardes. C'est avant tout à toi que cela doit plaire.

- Alors, je compte garder Draco, désolé, murmura le jeune blond.

Il était honteux de préférer garder le prénom donné par ces monstres de Malfoy, mais il devait regarder l'évidence. Changer de prénom maintenant le bouleverserait. Et il l'était déjà assez comme ça.

- Et pour…

Xenophilius ne termina pas sa question, sa fille se tournant vers son frère et lui disant :

- Nathanaël t'aurait bien été pourtant, petit dragon.

Elle rit et s'exclama soudain :

- Les Nargoles ! Oust !

Elle se leva et fit aller ses bras vers la porte d'entrée. Son père se leva et l'imita et Draco, se sentant mal à l'aise, resta assis et repensa à son vrai prénom. Puis, ça lui vint comme ça et il se dit qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre une seconde de plus avec cette chose…

- Draco Nathanaël Lovegood, c'est bien non ? Demanda-t-il à sa famille.

- Parfait ! Sourit son père.

Ce dernier vint le serrer dans ses bras et quitta ensuite la maison. Sa sœur partit un instant et revint, affublée d'un chapeau en forme… ou plutôt composé de feuilles de salade et lui tendit un collier composé de coquilles de choses très colorées :

- Tiens, je l'ai fini. Porte-le le plus souvent, il porte chance.

Elle lui plaça autour du cou et le regarda soudain en disant :

- Oh, j'ai oublié ! Viens, je dois te montrer quelque chose…

Elle lui prit la main et l'emmena dehors, laissant Draco curieux et un certain parchemin abandonné sur une table.

* * *

**Voilà, le chapitre 4 est publié (^-^)**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous souhaitez encore lire la suite,**

**Je vous dis à dans quinze jours,**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 4 publié le 11 août 2012_


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur** : Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre** : Sans conséquence ?

**Rated** : T

**Couple** : Draco/Ron

**Disclaimer** : Bien évidemment, les personnages ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à JKR. Je ne fais que modifier sa sublime histoire à ma sauce pour votre plaisir ^^ _[Truman et Gary sont mes personnages, même s'ils ne font qu'une brève apparition]_

**Information supplémentaire** : L'histoire débute dans le tome 5, mais je change le moment où Harry et ses amis partent pour le Ministère afin de sauver Sirius. Je change aussi l'année de naissance d'un personnage, mais ne vous dis pas lequel – sinon, où serait le suspens ? ^^

**Béta correctrice** : Vivi64

**Publication** : Un chapitre tous les quinze jours.

* * *

**Note d'auteur** : Mon retard de réponse review n'est plus – enfin ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira en tous cas ^^ Bonne lecture. Sachez néanmoins que dû à un souci de vue, j'ai stoppé l'écriture et que cela entrainera un retard à un moment ou un autre dans mes fanfic. Et pour finir, un grand merci plein d'amour pour vous, chers lecteurs qui aimaient cette histoire. Ca fait vraiment vraiment chaud au cœur !

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

Ron était en ville, assis sur un banc devant un coin de nature. Il voyait les gens passer mais n'y faisait pas vraiment attention. Il était trop en colère pour faire attention à quoi que ce soit. Il savait que ses parents devaient s'inquiéter pour lui, il n'était pas rentré et la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Mais il ne voulait pas entrer chez lui et y voir l'absence de son ami, ainsi que celle d'Hermione.

Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais à force de vivre des aventures avec eux, ils comptaient encore plus que sa vraie famille, et même au Terrier il se sentait seul. Il soupira et mangea une chocogrenouille qu'il avait achetée au marché plus tôt à son arrivée.

Elle tenta de s'enfuir, mais le roux la retint et la mit en bouche, sans prendre de plaisir à la savourer.

Il repensait à son altercation avec Malfoy et s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir plus battu. Il aurait dû lui mettre une bonne correction, à lui avoir parlé comme ça, sur son territoire. Parce que Ron était chez lui… et qu'ici, il était quelqu'un. Il n'était pas l'ombre d'Harry ou le boulet qu'Hermione tentait de rendre plus intelligent, bien que ni Hermione ni Harry ne pensaient ça de lui. Mais Ron n'était pas idiot et savait parfaitement comment la plupart des élèves de Poudlard le considéraient.

Soupirant et terminant d'avaler son chocolat, Ron se rendit compte qu'il était tard et que sa mère devait certainement taper du pied devant la porte afin d'attendre son retour. Il devait avouer qu'il n'avait jamais trainé aussi longtemps dehors et que même son père devait être revenu du travail.

Il pensa soudain à leur inquiétude et se morigénant de sa conduite, il se leva et prit la direction du Terrier. Il avait une jolie trotte à faire avant de fouler le sol de sa maison.

Et Ron avait raison. Molly s'était inquiétée pour son fils, ne le voyant pas revenir vers quatre heures de l'après-midi pour manger un sandwich. Elle pensa immédiatement qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose de grave et appela sa fille pour qu'elle survole les alentours avec son balai. Ginny ne se fit pas prier, étant consciente que depuis le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui, ses proches étaient en danger. Elle ne vit pas son frère et rentra au Terrier aussi anxieuse que sa mère. Molly tenta de les rassurer, toutes deux, en disant qu'il avait dû se poser quelque part et s'endormir.

Molly fit alors ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux dans ces cas-là, cuisiner. Ginny l'aida, tout en essayant de réfléchir à l'endroit où pouvait se trouver son idiot de frère.

Le temps s'écoula et avec ça, la nuit approcha. Arthur rentra chez lui, une nouvelle surprenante à annoncer.

- Chérie, les enfants, je suis rentré, dit-il en sortant de la cheminette.

Il posa sa mallette et alla dans la cuisine, d'où s'échappait une très bonne odeur.

Une fois dans la pièce, il embrassa les deux femmes de sa vie et leur annonça ce que tout le Ministère avait appris cet après-midi. Que Draco Lucius Malfoy n'était pas celui que tout le monde pensait, mais le fils décédé de leur voisin, Xenophilius.

Molly fut choquée de la nouvelle et demanda plus d'informations. Arthur leur raconta alors. La fouille du manoir, la découverte du minuscule cercueil. Tout, il raconta tout.

Molly pleura. Cette histoire était tellement triste. Ce pauvre garçon aurait été cent fois mieux traité et aimé dans cette famille aimante qu'étaient les Lovegood, que ces Malfoy qui étaient dangereux.

Elle repensa soudain à ses enfants au Ministère, pris entre Bellatrix, Lucius Malfoy et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sans oublier quelques autres Mangemorts. Arthur, voyant la tristesse de sa femme, la serra dans ses bras, alors que sa fille n'en revenait pas.

Comment Malfoy pouvait être le frère jumeau de Luna, son amie ?

Comment ce garçon aussi péteux et aussi mauvais pouvait être du même sang que les Lovegood ? Mais elle repensa soudain à son amie qui depuis quelques temps passait son temps avec Malfoy, de ses sourires resplendissants. Sans oublier cette aura de bonheur qui l'entourait constamment.

Elle se dit que ce garçon qu'elle détestait aurait été différent s'il n'avait pas été enlevé à son père et sa mère. Que Luna aurait aussi pu être moins bizarre avec son jumeau.

Elle continua donc de couper les légumes, alors que sa mère et son père discutaient sur le fait de lancer une invitation à diner aux Lovegood pour leur montrer leur soutien. Ce qui fut décidé, vu que sa mère envoya un hibou.

Du côté des Lovegood, Xenophilius était revenu du Ministère et avait lancé l'impression de son article, son fils ayant approuvé, les larmes aux yeux.

Après que sa sœur lui ait montré une plante soi-disant spéciale, ils étaient revenus à la maison et Draco avait pu lire l'article de son père. Celui où il expliquait de cette manière si jolie et aimante, le retour d'un fils jamais oublié.

Draco sourit soudain en voyant sur papier son identité et trouva cela reposant et rassurant. Il ne serait pas renvoyé dans cette famille de monstres assassins et plus froids que la mort.

Ils passèrent le reste du temps ensemble, dans le jardin, à parler de tout et de rien. Xenophilius raconta l'enfance de Luna et les rires que lui et sa femme avaient eus face aux bêtises de l'enfant, et Draco raconta lui aussi les maigres moments heureux qu'il avait vécus.

Soudain, un hibou se fit voir dans le ciel et il atterrit près de la blonde qui lui caressa les plumes. Elle détacha le courrier et le tendit à son père qui le prit sans se faire prier.

- Nous sommes invités, expliqua le père.

- Quand ? Demanda sa fille tout en cajolant le hibou qui se laissait faire.

- Ce soir. Ça vous tente ? Interrogea-t-il ses enfants.

- Chez qui sommes-nous invités ? Murmura soudain anxieux Draco.

- Molly et Arthur, répondit son père.

- Oh…

- Ils sont très gentils, le rassura Luna.

- Pourquoi pas ?! Je ne pourrai pas vous obliger à refuser toutes les invitations. Et puis, autant y passer le plus vite possible.

Il se demandait surtout si la belette allait encore le faire chier.

- Ce sont nos voisins les plus proches et ils sont très amicaux et généreux. Je suis sûr que tout se passera bien. Molly explique qu'elle souhaite nous inviter afin de faire table rase du passé et aussi fêter ton arrivée au sein de la famille.

Draco pensa que cette femme était bien gentille, si elle pensait réellement ses mots. Le blond ne put qu'accepter avec un sourire poli l'invitation et il prit la direction de sa chambre, afin de se préparer. Luna le suivit, et demanda à son père si elle pouvait lui emprunter une chemise pour Draco. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment ses habits sinistres noirs ou gris.

Et son frère se plia à son souhait une demi-heure plus tard, en voyant la détermination dans les yeux de sa sœur. Et puis, il devait avouer qu'être affublé d'une chemise orange pour aller au Terrier n'était pas grave. Les autres ne seraient sûrement pas mieux vêtus. Et franchement, entre la chemise bleu électrique de son père, parsemée de fleurs violettes, coiffé de deux tresses partant de son front à l'arrière de sa tête, et Luna habillée d'une robe fleurie jaune, avec ses boucles d'oreilles en radis et son chapeau de salade, il ne faisait vraiment pas tache.

Il se mit à rire, sur le chemin pour le Terrier, la main de Luna dans la sienne, celle de son père sur son épaule.

Il aimait bien cette famille et leur manière de vivre. Il sourit et sans plus penser à l'endroit où il allait manger, il marcha d'un bon pas, en sautillant par obligation quand Luna se mit à le faire.

Que Salazar soit maudit ! Pensa-t-il en se ridiculisant de la sorte.

Les Weasley de leur côté avaient mis la table, les petits plats dans les grands afin de recevoir leurs invités de la meilleure façon qui soit. Ginny était partie s'habiller d'une robe légère achetée l'an dernier et qui lui allait encore, Arthur se changea pour enfiler un pantalon et une chemise plus seyante et Molly, elle, s'habilla d'un ensemble que ses enfants lui avaient offert pour le Noël précédent.

Un peu avant l'arrivée imminente des invités, Ron entra enfin et Molly lui sauta dessus, non sans s'en vouloir de l'avoir oublier depuis l'annonce d'Arthur. Et malheureusement, aucun Weasley présents ne put le prévenir avant qu'un bruit de coup à la porte ne leur annonce l'arrivée des invités. Molly ne put donc que lui frotter les joues avec un peu de salive, le recoiffer et replacer son t-shirt d'une meilleure manière, avant de dire :

- Tiens-toi bien mon chéri.

Elle alla ensuite ouvrir et Ginny s'approcha de son frère afin de lui annoncer la grande nouvelle, mais elle ne put le faire au final, recevant un poids. Luna venait de lui foncer dessus afin de la serrer dans ses bras.

Il était vrai qu'elles étaient de grandes amies. Ron vit alors qu'un des invités était Malfoy et il se renferma, tout en saluant les « invités ». Ils prirent ensuite tous place autour de la table. Ron fut heureux de pouvoir remplir son estomac et mangea, tout en fixant de temps en temps les mains jointes des « amoureux ».

Il faillit vomir à cette pensée, imaginant cette innocente fille avec ce fils de Mangemort. Il n'écoutait même pas les conversations entre adultes ou celle des deux filles.

La fouine, elle, mangeait en silence, ou parlait très peu.

Ce fut au moment du dessert qu'il entendit :

- Ron, je te parle !

- Oh, désolé maman.

- Je disais que toi et Draco pourraient devenir amis. Le passé est derrière nous et cela serait bien.

- Non mais tu as perdu la tête, explosa Ron en se levant.

Arthur se leva aussi, afin de calmer son fils. Qu'avait-il ? Ils avaient raison pourtant. Si ce pauvre garçon n'avait pas été enlevé, il serait devenu amis avec son fils, même les meilleurs amis. C'était normal que Molly et lui, ainsi que Xenophilius, voyaient d'un très bon œil que leurs fils fassent table rase du passé et surtout du précédent nom de famille de Draco.

- Que je sois obligé de manger à la même table que ce fils de Mangemort est déjà beaucoup. Que je sois obligé de le voir chez moi, dans la maison qu'il a tant dénigrée en me traitant de traître à mon sang ou de pauvre, c'est votre décision. Mais jamais ! **Jamais** je ne serai ami avec cette pourriture, qu'il sorte avec Luna ou non. Ils pourraient même se marier et faire une triplée d'enfants que je m'en balance.

Ron quitta la pièce et entendit malgré tout un rire… franc. Il s'arrêta alors dans les escaliers et son sang bouillit en voyant que la personne qui riait à gorge déployée était Malfoy lui-même.

Sans que personne ne puisse y faire quoique ce soit, il descendit les quelques marches, fonça sur le blond et le frappa en plein visage.

Luna se leva et gifla Ron, qui en fut plus choqué que si le geste venait de sa mère, ce que cette dernière ne fit pas, choquée aussi de la réaction de cette fille si douce.

- Rire n'est pas un crime.

Elle se rassit et recommença à manger, tandis que Draco essayait d'arrêter le sang qui coulait de son nez dû au coup de poing. Après un temps long, Xenophilius releva ses manches et demanda en s'adressant à Ron :

- Suis-je Mangemort ?

Ron, ne comprenant pas, secoua négativement la tête. L'adulte se leva alors, prit sa baguette et soigna Draco tout en disant :

- Donc Draco n'est pas le fils d'un Mangemort, ni un Malfoy. Évite à l'avenir de l'insulter sur… son ancienne famille. Je t'en serai, et mes enfants aussi vu la réaction de Luna, reconnaissant.

Arthur, se remettant du choc, fusilla Ron du regard et lui dit, d'un ton qu'il employait très rarement :

- Présente des excuses à ce pauvre Draco qui a subi ta colère.

Ron, perdu, ne put ouvrir la bouche et sentant un autre incident survenir, sa mère posa sa main sur son épaule et l'encouragea :

- Ce n'est pas facile pour les Lovegood cette situation, et encore moins pour Draco.

Elle regarda ce dernier et il affirma de la tête, sans trop regarder les personnes autour de lui. Il avait les joues rouges de gêne, mais aussi de colère refoulée. Il avait juste envie de rendre son coup au roux.

- Alors, présente tes excuses Ron. Tu es un bon garçon, alors comporte-toi comme tel.

- Pardon.

- Draco ? Dit soudain Xenophilius.

Le jeune regarda le plus vieux, ne comprenant pas. Son père lui sourit et dit :

- N'as-tu pas quelque chose à dire ?

- Hum… excuse acceptée.

- Parfait, s'écria Luna tout en se levant.

Elle alla serrer Ron dans ses bras et embrassa la joue qui avait subi sa main, puis alla vers son frère et l'embrassa aussi, plus tendrement. Elle amena ensuite son frère près du roux et tendit la main pâle.

- Serrez-vous la main et tout ira bien…

- C'est une bonne idée, répondit Arthur.

Voyant les adultes les regarder tous deux des étoiles plein les yeux, les deux adolescents se serrèrent la main, sans toutefois le vouloir.

Le repas reprit, Ginny discuta en fin dudit repas avec le blond, qui répondit timidement à ses questions. Luna rit et tint toute la soirée la main de son frère. Xenophilius était euphorique. La journée était parfaite, son fils l'avait appelé papa, et puis ce repas. Avec un peu de chance, son fils aurait un ami ici et il pourrait s'occuper le reste des vacances.

Ron, lui, était silencieux… réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Luna ne sortait pas avec Malfoy… et ce dernier n'était d'ailleurs pas un vrai Malfoy. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et pourtant là, les trois devant lui, il ne put que remarquer les traits de familles.

Tard dans la soirée, après un digestif prit, les Lovegood rentrèrent chez eux et Ron, ainsi que Draco, ne se dirent aucunement au revoir. Molly, elle, serra dans ses bras le blond qui en fut mal à l'aise.

* * *

**Voilà, le chapitre 5 est publié (^-^)**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous souhaitez encore lire la suite,**

**Je vous dis à dans quinze jours,**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 5 publié le 25 août 2012_


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur** : Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre** : Sans conséquence ?

**Rated** : T

**Couple** : Draco/Ron

**Disclaimer** : Bien évidemment, les personnages ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à JKR. Je ne fais que modifier sa sublime histoire à ma sauce pour votre plaisir ^^ _[Truman et Gary sont mes personnages, même s'ils ne font qu'une brève apparition]_

**Information supplémentaire** : L'histoire débute dans le tome 5, mais je change le moment où Harry et ses amis partent pour le Ministère afin de sauver Sirius. Je change aussi l'année de naissance d'un personnage, mais ne vous dis pas lequel – sinon, où serait le suspens ? ^^

**Béta correctrice** : Vivi64

**Publication** : Un chapitre tous les quinze jours.

* * *

**Note d'auteur** : Avec un jour de retard, voici la suite. Que va-t-il s'y passer ? ? Ron et Draco vont-ils finir nus, se dévorant la bouche ? Luna va-t-elle se faire kidnapper par des extraterrestres ? Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous souhaite bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

Le lendemain, Draco petit-déjeuna avec la tête plus légère et souhaita une bonne journée de travail à son père, ou plutôt « papa ». Luna et lui parlèrent un peu, puis elle se laissa tenter par un livre sur quelques créatures magiques. Elle lui avait dit un soir vouloir être Naturaliste et Draco trouvait que cela lui irait à merveille.

Il lui annonça qu'il allait se balader, le soleil étant au rendez-vous une fois de plus.

Il marcha sous le soleil de plomb et ouvrit même les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise grise. Il retroussa ensuite ses manches et se dit qu'il devrait peut-être penser à s'acheter quelques t-shirt, quoi qu'il n'ait plus aucun Gallions à lui. Le coffre à Gringotts qu'il utilisait pour ses petites dépenses depuis deux ans n'était plus à lui.

Soupirant alors qu'il devrait demander à sa nouvelle famille pour ces choses du quotidien, il arriva sans s'en rendre compte près du saule pleureur magnifique de la veille.

Draco s'assit à même l'herbe et se mit à regarder l'horizon ainsi que le ciel vide de tout nuage.

Il se mit aussi à réfléchir à sa vie, mais aussi à ce qu'il avait entendu la veille, au repas.

Était-ce vrai ?

Aurait-il été ami avec la belette ?

Il n'en savait rien, mais il pouvait aisément imaginer un petit Draco de cinq ans rire et s'amuser avec un roux du même âge. Il pouvait imaginer sa sœur courir après les papillons, alors que lui et son « ami » essaieraient de monter dans un arbre, comme celui à ses côtés actuellement.

Draco pensa soudain à son enfance. Sa triste enfance.

Celle d'un garçon jouant seul la plupart du temps et de manière très… ennuyante.

Jamais il n'avait pu courir comme il en avait eu tellement envie étant enfant, jamais il n'avait pu tenter de grimper dans les arbres bordant le manoir. Il avait dû apprendre à jouer du violon dès son jeune âge, ainsi que du piano. Il avait accueilli les « amis » de ses parents ayant des enfants et avait subi leurs « coups ».

Parce qu'un Malfoy ne devait pas aller pleurer dans les jupes de sa mère et maigre comme il était, les plus costauds n'avaient pas hésité à le charrier une fois loin des adultes.

Draco revint au présent et se laissa tomber en arrière, les mains derrière la tête. Il ferma les yeux et laissa la chaleur prendre part de lui. Les rayons du soleil frappaient sa peau et il était persuadé qu'il devrait passer un baume contre les coups de soleil en soirée, mais il s'en foutait.

Il ne devait plus faire attention à son image, alors quelques rougeurs ne le tueraient pas.

Son image qui le répugnait quand il se regardait devant la glace. Parce que malgré tous les efforts qu'il faisait, quand il regardait son visage, il voyait encore les traits des Malfoy et non de son vrai père.

Mais il était certain qu'avec le temps, cela changerait.

Il arrivait déjà à être des plus à l'aise avec sa famille, riant, blaguant, discutant. Il avait même fait un câlin à son père la veille, avant d'aller se coucher.

Il avait beau être âgé de seize ans, recevoir un câlin de cet homme lui avait procuré beaucoup de bien.

Sentant les larmes couler, il se dit une fois de plus qu'il avait raté une partie importante de sa vie ici, remplie de rire, de joie. La vie simple mais si joyeuse. Il sanglota, repensant aux paroles des Weasley.

Il ne faisait aucun doute que lui et Ron auraient été amis. Sa sœur aurait été près de lui et qui sait, ils auraient peut-être eu le même comportement que les jumeaux roux.

Tout en pleurant, il se rassit et enfouit sa tête entre ses genoux, en riant un peu malgré tout.

Il entendit soudain un bruit alentour et releva les yeux rougis. Il aperçut à cet instant la personne qu'il souhaitait le moins voir dans cet état.

Draco resta silencieux, regardant le visiteur de manière interrogative. Le roux, car c'était bien Ron qui était là, ne savait pas non plus comment réagir.

Il avait souhaité que l'endroit soit désert, qu'il soit seul comme à chaque fois. Que Malfoy ne soit pas là.

Bien que ce n'était pas Malfoy devant lui, mais Lovegood. Ron n'arrivait toujours pas à croire cette histoire, mais étrangement, il pouvait comprendre la rage qui avait animé le blond la veille en lui crachant au visage.

Comment réagirait-il lui, si on lui apprenait que sa famille n'était pas la sienne ?

Il ne savait pas.

Il se sentait bien au Terrier, même s'il était souvent la cible de blagues signées Fred et George.

Revenant au présent, Ron trouva que s'asseoir à bonne distance était un bon début. Il ne voulait pas partir d'ici, c'était à l'autre de le faire.

Commença alors un duel de regard, étrangement non agressif. Ils se regardaient juste, attendant l'un comme l'autre le départ de l'intrus à leur moment de solitude. Mais ni le blond, ni le roux ne se levèrent et ainsi durant une bonne demi-heure.

Le temps sembla long aux deux garçons, qui, chacun de leur côté, réfléchissaient.

Draco regardait le roux comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, tentant d'y voir un ami. Il n'avait pas été indifférent aux propos de Monsieur Weasley ainsi que de son père. Il ne voulait plus penser comme ces montres kidnappeurs d'enfant, il ne voulait plus s'occuper du Sang qui parcourait ses veines et de sa pureté. Maintenant, il s'en foutait. Et puis, il avait pu se rendre compte que les « pauvres » étaient en fait plus riches qu'il ne l'avait jamais été en tant que Malfoy. Ils s'aiment tous et leur maison est chaleureuse, accueillante.

La belette ainsi que sa famille n'étaient pas des traîtres à leur sang, c'était lui le traître dans cette histoire. Traître à sa famille, sans même le savoir.

Il s'en voulait encore aujourd'hui des moqueries qu'il avait eues à l'encontre de sa propre sœur.

Ron, de son côté, regardait le Serpentard d'un autre œil. Il le détaillait, comparant ses traits avec Luna et Monsieur Lovegood, bien qu'il ait rarement vu ce dernier. Il avait le vague souvenir d'avoir vu la famille Lovegood quand la mère de Luna était encore vivante, mais à la mort de cette dernière, le père et la fille n'étaient plus venus chez eux.

Soupirant, Ron consentit enfin à prendre la parole.

- C'est mon endroit ici…

Draco le fixa et sourit, bizarrement, à ce propos. Il regarda ensuite autour de lui et dit en penchant la tête sur le côté :

- Je ne vois nulle part ton nom attestant la propriété.

- Te fous pas de moi Mal…

Ron serra les poings, s'étant apprêté à dire « Malfoy ». Mais depuis les révélations, il ne pouvait plus l'appeler comme ça. Il avait comme une sorte de pitié qui venait pour ce garçon. Loin de là l'idée d'avoir de la compassion pour la fouine, elle était plus pour le garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Un peu comme si depuis la veille, Draco était deux personnes. L'irascible, con, arrogant et j'en passe de Malfoy, et l'inconnu, frère jumeau de Luna.

- Ici c'est mon endroit. J'y viens depuis des années, expliqua Ron en serrant des poings.

Il n'en revenait pas. Il était en train de rendre des comptes à ce connard de fils de Mange…

Il secoua la tête, tentative vaine de faire partir de sa tête toutes les « fausses » insultes liées au blond. Il ne pouvait traiter Monsieur Lovegood de Mangemort. Il souffla et ferma les yeux, tout en se laissant aller dans l'herbe.

Il était fatigué et en même temps, en colère.

Pourquoi ?

Mais parce que le garçon qu'il l'avait le plus insulté à Poudlard était ici avec lui et que Ron ne pouvait pas lui ordonner de partir. Ou ne voulait pas.

Il ne se comprenait pas en cet instant et il tira un peu sur ses cheveux afin d'éclaircir ses idées. Il entendit soudain un bruit et redressa la tête. Il vit le blond debout, les joues rougies sûrement par le soleil.

- Écoute, je ne sais pas comment réagir. Je suis perdu depuis cette annonce et j'essaie de vivre comme j'aurais dû le faire au sein de cette famille. Je n'ai pas envie de partir d'ici, mais je n'ai pas envie non plus d'agir comme un égoïste.

- Tu peux rester, lâcha finalement Ron en reposant sa tête au sol.

Draco en fut heureux. Mais une question s'immisça dans son esprit et il ne put rien faire pour éviter de la poser, quelques minutes plus tard, étant de nouveau allongé dans l'herbe.

- Tu crois que toi et moi on peut tenter de… de…

- J'sais pas. Ta vue me donne encore envie de frapper ta petite gueule.

Au lieu de s'énerver, Draco se mit à rire. Il comprenait le roux. La haine ne partait pas comme ça, du jour au lendemain.

Lui, c'était un cas à part.

Draco ne voyait plus les choses comme avant et il voulait vraiment tirer un trait sur l'ancien lui, afin d'être celui qu'il avait toujours voulu être. Un garçon qui n'aurait pas honte de montrer ses sentiments, fréquenter qui il voulait, ne plus faire attention à son image, bien qu'il ne souhaitait pas non plus devenir comme le concierge de Poudlard.

Il ferait le minimum…

Il ne se pourrirait plus la vie en mettant une tonne de gel dans les cheveux, tradition dans son ancienne famille, jusqu'au mariage. Puis, il aurait dû les laisser pousser.

Mais maintenant, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait… à moins que les Lovegood aient aussi certaines traditions.

Draco se promit d'en parler un jour avec son père.

Le temps passa et, petit à petit, la chaleur écrasante de midi leur brûla la peau et assécha leurs gorges. Draco eut soudain soif et il se redressa. Il put voir que le roux s'était permis de soulever son t-shirt jusqu'en haut de son abdomen, dévoilant ainsi un ventre musclé et une peau blanche. Enfin, rouge maintenant, se dit Draco.

- Euh… est-ce que tu as soif ? Demanda mal à l'aise le blond.

Il voulait montrer au roux, mais à lui aussi, qu'il pouvait oublier l'ancien monstre que les Malfoy avait fait de lui.

Ron releva la tête et le regarda comme si un dragon se trouvait derrière, avant de sentir sa gorge manquer effectivement de liquide. Il hocha alors la tête, n'étant pas certain de pouvoir dire autre chose que « hein ? ».

Le blond fit alors un geste de la tête, l'encourageant à le suivre. Draco ne connaissait pas encore tout à fait bien les environs, mais il était presque sûr qu'ils étaient plus proches de sa maison que du celle du roux.

Étrangement, ou plutôt normal vu les circonstances, Ron resta en retrait de quelques pas du blond. Il avait certes soif, mais il ne voulait pas non plus faire ami-ami.

Il avait déjà Harry, Hermione, Neville et bien d'autres. Il ne voulait pas de ce…

Il se mordit la lèvre, ayant encore été prêt à insulter un homme innocent d'être un Mangemort.

Le chemin fut long ou court, selon le point de vue. Long pour Ron, qui en avait assez de suivre comme un toutou ce blond qui semblait à l'aise dans cette situation. Et Draco, de son côté, court car il avait eu tellement hâte d'arriver pour étancher sa soif qu'il avait marché assez vite.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous deux devant la maison assez originale, Ron se fit la réflexion qu'il n'était jamais venu ici. Il secoua la tête, en face de cette drôle de maison, qui semblait malgré tout sympathique.

Il suivit Draco à l'intérieur et bientôt but un verre d'eau bien fraîche. Luna arriva juste avant qu'il ne dise qu'il préférait partir et elle lui sauta quasiment au cou, heureuse qu'il soit devenu l'ami de son frère. Elle les emporta avec elle dehors et sans pouvoir y échapper, elle commença à discuter, de tout et de rien, comme ils l'avaient fait dans le parc de Poudlard cette année.

Le roux apprit par hasard que Draco aimait fortement jouer eux échecs et qu'il se débrouillait pas mal, selon le concerné.

- J'aimerais bien voir ça, dit le roux très sérieux.

Le blond le regarda, ne sachant pas si la belette était sérieuse. Était-ce une invitation pour jouer une partie ? Draco allait lui proposer d'en faire une quand il se rappela tristement qu'il n'avait pas emporté son jeu d'échecs avec lui.

- Malheureusement, je n'ai pas de jeu ici, expliqua le blond avec cette fois une lueur triste au fond des yeux.

- Pas grave, j'en ai un. On y va ?

Ron se leva et se sentit tout de suite mal à l'aise d'être debout, suite à son invitation pour une partie d'échecs avec le blond. Que lui prenait-il ? Était-il si seul qu'il proposait au premier connard venu de jouer avec lui ?

Il secoua la tête et vit malgré tout le blond se lever, assez maladroitement. Était-il lui aussi choqué de cette soudaine invitation ? Ron ne saurait le dire, mais ils prirent tous deux le chemin du Terrier, Luna désirant les laisser afin que leur amitié débute bien.

Le trajet d'environ une dizaine de minutes se fit en silence et Molly, une fois les deux garçons arrivés, ne dit rien mais salua tout de même Draco. Elle laissa ensuite les adolescents monter à l'étage.

Une fois la porte de sa chambre ouverte, le roux se sentit en colère contre lui d'avoir amené cet inconnu dans ce lieu si personnel. Il devint alors froid et sortit son jeu avant de s'installer au sol. Le blond, voyant la réaction du rouquin, s'assit au sol, tout en essayant de ne pas montrer son malaise. Il avait pourtant cru que c'était bien parti, mais il s'était trompé.

Le bruit des pièces placées sur l'échiquier le sortit de son état et il tenta de sourire, afin de montrer que la froideur du roux ne l'atteignait pas.

La partie commença en silence.

Un silence pesant.

* * *

**Voilà, le chapitre 6 est publié (^-^)**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous souhaitez encore lire la suite,**

**Je vous dis à dans quinze jours,**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 6 publié le 09 septembre 2012_


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur** : Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre** : Sans conséquence ?

**Rated** : T

**Couple** : Draco/Ron

**Disclaimer** : Bien évidemment, les personnages ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à JKR. Je ne fais que modifier sa sublime histoire à ma sauce pour votre plaisir ^^ _[Truman et Gary sont mes personnages, même s'ils ne font qu'une brève apparition]_

**Information supplémentaire** : L'histoire débute dans le tome 5, mais je change le moment où Harry et ses amis partent pour le Ministère afin de sauver Sirius. Je change aussi l'année de naissance d'un personnage, mais ne vous dis pas lequel – sinon, où serait le suspens ? ^^

**Béta correctrice** : Vivi64

**Publication** : Un chapitre tous les quinze jours.

* * *

**Note d'auteur** : Bonjour chers lecteurs et lectrices. Y a-t-il d'ailleurs un "lecteur" pour cette histoire ? Si oui, qu'il se manifeste en m'envoyant une boîte de cookie ^^ Sinon, je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira, elle marque un petit riquiqui virage pour la suite de l'histoire, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle est un chapitre à part entière, malgré sa taille plus petite. Bonne lecture en tous cas et sachez que toutes vos reviews m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir.

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

- Mais si, j'ai raison Ron, si tu avais mis ta tour là, j'étais échec et mat.

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Tu dois avoir tort, je n'aurais pas raté ça.

- Bon, si tu veux on peut s'en refaire une.

Le roux sourit et ils entamèrent leur septième partie, sans se soucier du temps écoulé, ni du fait qu'au fil des minutes passées, ils en étaient venus à se parler cordialement, voire même amicalement.

En plein milieu de la partie, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Molly, assez joyeuse.

- Les garçons, je ne sais pas si vous vous en êtes rendu compte, mais il se fait tard.

- Oh, on n'avait pas vu l'heure maman.

- Désolée Madame Wesley.

- Pas grave mon garçon, mais ton père risque de s'inquiéter. Il sait que tu es ici, j'ai pris la peine de lui faire un appel de cheminette, mais tout de même, il est plus de vingt deux heures.

Ron comme Draco en furent choqués. Avaient-ils vraiment passé autant de temps ensemble ?

Ils se levèrent et descendirent. Seulement, Ron, étant encore choqué, prit le bras de Draco et l'emmena dehors à une telle vitesse que sa mère ne put lui dire que la cheminette était là pour ça.

Elle allait d'ailleurs leur crier dessus afin de les avertir de cette idiotie, mais Arthur, voyant là peut-être un moyen pour les garçons de finaliser leur journée ensemble, retint sa femme et la rassura. Il ne pensait pas qu'une attaque surviendrait si tard.

Les deux jeunes gens avançaient, Ron ayant lancé un Lumos. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de prévenir le blond à un certain moment que le sol était assez changeant, qu'il vit le Serpentard tomber.

Draco poussa un petit cri de douleur mais aussi de surprise. Il ne s'était pas attendu à tomber. Foutue campagne, foutu trou et foutu roux qui se foutait de sa tête.

Il se releva et allait exprimer son mécontentement au roux, cependant ce dernier prit son bras et jeta un coup d'œil à son poignet.

- Je crois que tu te l'es foulé. Tu permets ?

Draco dévisagea la belette un moment, la bouche entrouverte, sans dire un mot. Le roux lui proposait-il de le soigner ?

Ron, ne voyant pas de réaction et étant sûr de réussir ce sort qu'Hermione lui avait appris, lança le sortilège et put se rendre compte que la douleur était partie aux traits moins tirés du blond.

- Fais attention, le sol est assez amoché par ici.

Le blond hocha la tête tout en serrant son poignet réparé. Il remercia ensuite du bout des lèvres le Gryffondor et recommença à marcher, tout en sortant sa propre baguette et lançant également un Lumos.

A la moitié du chemin, Ron se mit à rire et dut s'arrêter quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle. Le blond put entendre au fou rire qu'il se moquait de sa chute. Mais bizarrement, Draco s'imagina de nouveau à plat ventre au sol, et se mit à rire lui aussi. Ce fut alors riant à gorge déployée, l'un entrainant l'autre ou l'inverse, que leur rire stoppa une fois seulement arrivés à la maison du Serpentard.

Xenophilius, entendant les rires, sortit de la maison, ayant reçu un appel de cheminette d'Arthur les avertissant que les garçons rentraient à pied. Il sourit en observant son fils rire de la sorte, ce qu'il voyait d'ailleurs pour la première fois.

Cela l'émut au plus haut point et il continua de regarder son fils ainsi que son ami se dire au revoir.

De leur côté, les deux garçons étaient on ne peu plus mal à l'aise.

- Bon ben… si tu veux, on peut se voir demain.

- Je ne voudrais pas te déranger, répondit Draco en regardant partout sauf en direction du roux.

- Écoute, c'était sympa et puis je n'ai rien d'autre à faire. On se rejoint au saule pleureur ?

- Ouais… et merci, j'ai passé une…

- Moi aussi, dit Ron le coupant, se sentant mal à l'aise.

Le père du blond, voyant le fils Weasley repartir, l'appela et lui dit en souriant et en montrant l'intérieur de la maison :

- Par cheminette c'est plus court et bien plus sécurisé à cette heure.

Draco et Ron rougirent et le roux ne fut pas long à entrer chez les Lovegood et à lancer la poudre de cheminette.

Le blond, lui, sourit à son père et ressentant tout à coup une faim de loup, alla dans la cuisine et chercha quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Il tomba sur une tarte déjà bien entamée et décida de monter le reste dans sa chambre.

Il n'arriva pas toutefois à s'endormir rapidement repensant à cette journée plus qu'improbable quelques mois auparavant. Il devait malgré tout s'avouer qu'il avait passé un bon moment en compagnie du roux et que cela le rendait encore plus étranger à lui-même. Mais le fait était là, il avait passé une journée dans la chambre du Gryffondor et espérait y retourner.

Il soupira deux heures plus tard, et se promis de tout faire pour être le Draco qu'il aurait dû, oubliant le Malfoy qu'il avait été sans en être heureux.

* * *

**Voilà, le chapitre 7 est publié (^-^)**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous souhaitez encore lire la suite,**

**Je vous dis à dans quinze jours,**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 7 publié le 02 octobre 2012_


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteur** : Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre** : Sans conséquence ?

**Rated** : T

**Couple** : Draco/Ron

**Disclaimer** : Bien évidemment, les personnages ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à JKR. Je ne fais que modifier sa sublime histoire à ma sauce pour votre plaisir ^^ _[Truman et Gary sont mes personnages, même s'ils ne font qu'une brève apparition]_

**Information supplémentaire** : L'histoire débute dans le tome 5, mais je change le moment où Harry et ses amis partent pour le Ministère afin de sauver Sirius. Je change aussi l'année de naissance d'un personnage, mais ne vous dis pas lequel – sinon, où serait le suspens ? ^^

**Béta correctrice** : Vivi64

* * *

**Publication** : A partir d'ici, je préfère annoncer un chapitre par mois. Si je peux, j'en publierai deux. Avec la formation, je préfère jouer la prudence ^^

**Note d'auteur** : Merci à vous de continuer de lire. Sinon, je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous pensent que les choses vont vite. Je dirais oui, entre Ron et Draco, cela va vite et c'est volontaire. Mais pour le comportement de Draco, je tiens à préciser qu'il a quand même eu plusieurs mois pour réfléchir à tout ça. Bref, je vous souhaite bonne lecture :-) _Merci pour toutes vos reviews et mises en alerte ou favoris *cœur*_

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

* * *

Six jours passèrent, pendant lesquels le Serpentard et le Gryffondor se virent pour jouer aux échecs, voire même juste rester allongés dans l'herbe. Ils avaient mangé soit chez l'un, soit chez l'autre. Aucun d'eux ne voulait vraiment mettre un mot sur leur lien récent, mais une chose était sûre, Ron était moins triste que ses amis ne soient pas là, trouvant que le blond jouait très bien aux échecs et pour une fois, prenait vraiment plaisir à jouer. Il riait aussi, certaines fois, quand le blond réfléchissait trop longtemps pour déplacer une pièce, ou quand il avait mangé une part de tarte à la groseille et avait ensuite la joue tachée.

Cette image hantait le cerveau de Ron, le faisant sourire. Jamais il n'aurait pensé un jour voir le Serpentard aussi naturel et amical.

Et ce jour était bien parti pour les deux jeunes adolescents qui, vu le temps gris, étaient partis se réfugier au Terrier.

- Les garçons, venez manger, cria Ginny.

Cette dernière d'ailleurs n'en revenait pas de la relation si rapide entre son frère et le frère de son amie. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de juger ou de jouer les barrières. Elle avait remarqué, le peu de fois où elle l'avait vu, que Draco était différent du petit con de Poudlard.

- On terminera après, lança Ron en se levant.

Il avait installé quelques oreillers au sol pour être plus à l'aise. Son nouvel ami lui tendit la main, afin d'être aidé pour se relever. Et naturellement, comme si une autre dimension s'était ouverte, le roux aida le blond qui l'en remercia.

Quand ils furent installés à table, ils mangèrent en parlant de tout et de rien, écoutant Arthur raconter sa journée au Ministère. Draco aimait aussi entendre les choses sur les moldus, se demandant vraiment si ces derniers étaient des déchets, comme ces monstres de Malfoy le lui avaient enfoncé dans le crâne.

Après le dessert, Draco et Ron remontèrent finir leur partie. C'était quelque chose qui ne s'expliquait pas, mais qu'ils soient entourés de la nature, de la décoration Serpentard ou bien des posters des Canons de Chudley, les deux garçons se sentaient bien.

- Dis Ron, osa Draco après avoir bougé son fou.

- Hum, répondit l'intéressé tout en cherchant comment sauver son cavalier.

- Est-ce que nous sommes amis ?

Le roux releva la tête à cette question à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Et c'était une foutue question dont il ne voulait pas réfléchir à la réponse, mais que … selon tout vraisemblance, le blond désirait.

Le rouquin se passa la main dans les cheveux et se recula contre son lit, puis ferma les yeux. Il repensa à cette semaine écoulée, leurs parties, leurs rires, leurs moments de silence allongés sur l'herbe. Il se dit que dans tous ces moments-là, il s'était senti bien, à l'aise. Enfin, autant qu'il pouvait l'être envers un nouvel ami…

- Oui, on l'est.

Draco eut un sourire et souffla puis dit, sur le ton de l'humour :

- Tu vas mourir, je gagne cette fois-ci !

- Ne conclus pas trop vite, répliqua le roux tout en bougeant sa reine et en mangeant un cavalier adverse.

Draco sourit et réfléchit à comment contrer son adversaire. La partie dura encore bien une bonne demi-heure avant que le résultat soit nul.

- J'n'aime pas finir comme ça, murmura Ron.

- Pareil. Mais bon, ça veut aussi dire qu'on a joué comme des pros !

- Ouais… une dernière ? Demanda le roux.

Draco ne répondit pas, mais replaça les pions et autres sur le plateau. Ron sourit et en fit de même avant de débuter une énième partie. Longue partie qui dura une bonne heure avant que Draco ne fasse échec et mat à un Ron déçu d'avoir perdu.

Sans qu'ils aient le temps de ranger, ils entendirent quelqu'un frapper contre la porte. Ron invita la personne à entrer et se rassit un peu moins avachi contre le lit. Molly entra dans la pièce et sourit, heureuse que son souhait ait été exaucé.

- Il se fait tard les garçons.

- Je vais rentrer, dit Draco en se levant et en frottant son pantalon.

Ron eut l'air déçu, ayant souhaité secrètement pouvoir reprendre sa revanche. Il regarda sa mère puis Draco une à deux fois avant que le Serpentard ne quitte la chambre pour descendre. Molly en profita alors pour murmurer à son fils :

- Si tu veux, il peut dormir à la maison mon chéri.

Ron, sans attendre, quitta sa chambre et rattrapa Draco dans les escaliers et lui proposa joyeux :

- Tu veux rester dormir ?

Le blond, face à cette question, resta muet quelques secondes mais bien vite sourit timidement, se disant que ce serait la toute première fois qu'il dormirait chez un ami.

- Oui, je veux bien, répondit ensuite Draco.

Molly soupira de plaisir et annonça qu'elle allait avertir Xenophilius afin qu'il ne s'inquiète pas. Les garçons, eux, remontèrent et s'installèrent de nouveau devant l'échiquier. Une autre partie suivit donc, gagnée par Ron, qui sourit de bonheur.

- Euh… Ron, on ne pourrait pas descendre, j'ai une petite soif.

- Ah ouais, pas de problème. On peut même manger, j'ai un petit creux.

Arthur, lisant un bouquin sur le canapé alors que Molly tricotait sur une chaise à bascule en écoutant un fond de musique, vit en premier les garçons descendre et se diriger vers la cuisine. Il put les entendre discuter de tout et de rien, riant.

Il devait avouer que bien qu'il était partisan d'une bonne entente entre son fils et celui de Xenophilius, il n'aurait vraiment pas cru que cela se ferait, ni aussi vite.

Après un petit moment où les garçons burent et mangèrent, Molly se leva et alla installer le lit de camp dans la chambre de son fils, non s'en avoir une petite pensée pour Harry qui était chez les Dursley. Ce garçon qu'elle considérait un peu comme un fils.

Le lit installé, elle redescendit et annonça aux garçons qu'il était temps qu'ils aillent se coucher, vu l'heure tardive. Le blond comme le roux dirent bonne nuit et allèrent ensuite dans la chambre.

Ils s'allongèrent tous deux et après quelques minutes de silence, ils murmurèrent. Un peu de tout et n'importe quoi, avant que Draco ne confie son enfance. Ron écouta et peu après avoir entendu Draco regretter sa réaction dans le Poudlard Express, le roux raconta les années passées dans une famille nombreuse, puis ses aventures avec Harry. Quand il conta sa quatrième année, il se rendit compte que Draco s'était endormi. Ron ferma alors les yeux et se dit que oui, Draco et lui étaient amis, il se sentait bien en sa présence. Pas comme avec Harry ou Hermione, mais comme avec les autres.

Il sourit et secoua la tête, se disant qu'il avait quand même l'impression d'être dans une autre dimension.

* * *

**Voilà, le chapitre 8 est publié (^-^)**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous souhaitez encore lire la suite,**

**Je vous dis à dans quinze jours, avec… l'arrivée d'un perso. Lequel ? **

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 8 publié le 15 octobre 2012_


	9. Chapter 9

**Auteur** : Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre** : Sans conséquence ?

**Rated** : T

**Couple** : Draco/Ron

**Disclaimer** : Bien évidemment, les personnages ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à JKR. Je ne fais que modifier sa sublime histoire à ma sauce pour votre plaisir ^^ _[Truman et Gary sont mes personnages, même s'ils ne font qu'une brève apparition]_

**Information supplémentaire** : L'histoire débute dans le tome 5, mais je change le moment où Harry et ses amis partent pour le Ministère afin de sauver Sirius. Je change aussi l'année de naissance d'un personnage, mais ne vous dis pas lequel – sinon, où serait le suspens ? ^^

**Béta correctrice** : Vivi64

**Publication** : Un chapitre par mois

* * *

**Note d'auteur** : Merci à Heather2511 de m'avoir rappelé de publier avec sa review, car j'avais zappé un chouilla (a) Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et je vous souhaite bonne lecture.

_Merci pour vos mises en alerte et/ou en favoris._

**Note Vivi** : Alors, bisou bisou entre Ron et Draco ou pas ? Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

* * *

Le soleil se leva le lendemain et avec lui, une drôle de journée allait se dérouler. Harry, se leva tôt pour faire petit-déjeuner sa « famille » et fut interrompu par le directeur venant le chercher. Il avait un service important à lui demander et cela ne pouvait pas attendre. Il remarqua que le directeur tenait un panier rempli de viennoiseries et autres choses délicieuses. Mais aussi une main noire. Albus lui donna un croissant et le laissa manger avant de transplaner. Harry, secoué, ne put s'empêcher de remettre le contenu de son estomac arrivé à bon port et en voulut quelques secondes au directeur.

Ce dernier lui tendit la main et lui lança un sort de nettoyage ainsi que de fraicheur, tout en s'excusant. Ils prirent ensuite le chemin d'une maison somme toute assez normale, mais qui était complètement ravagée de l'intérieur. Il y rencontra un homme nommé Slughorn et s'en suivit une discussion où il put remarquer que le directeur tentait de faire venir à Poudlard ce Monsieur pour donner cours de Potions. Harry se réjouit, se disant que Snape allait être viré. Et grâce au panier rempli de douceurs ainsi que la présence d'Harry, l'homme se décida et accepta l'offre. Albus, ainsi qu'Harry, quittèrent alors la maison.

- Je suis content mon garçon que ta présence ait joué en ma faveur. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer comme la venue de cet homme est importante.

Harry remarqua la main noircie une fois de plus, mais n'osa pas demander ce qui était arrivé. Quand le directeur lui tendit la main de nouveau, il ferma les yeux et s'apprêta à vomir une fois de plus. Ses pieds foulant la terre le rendirent instable, mais la main valide du directeur le retint et il arriva à garder le contenu de son estomac dans ce dernier.

Quand le brun se rendit compte de l'endroit, il écarquilla les yeux et regarda le directeur sans comprendre.

- Tu m'as rendu service ce matin et je ne peux que t'en remercier. Je ferai suivre tes affaires en début d'après-midi par un des elfes, j'ai à faire ce matin, je dois me rendre au Ministère.

- Merci, murmura Harry, content d'être au Terrier.

- Je te laisse, je dois y aller. On se revoit à la rentrée mon garçon.

Harry, sans attendre, marcha vers la maison qu'il aimait tant, mais se rendant compte de l'heure plus que matinale arrivé devant la porte, il frappa délicatement. Il ne désirait pas réveiller la maisonnée.

Ce fut Molly, en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner pour Arthur et les enfants, qui se rendit compte que l'on frappait à la porte. Elle alla ouvrir et fut heureuse de retrouver Harry. Ce dernier se laissa étreindre et emmener à la cuisine. Il était en train de manger son petit-déjeuner quand Arthur arriva.

- Bonjour Harry, bienvenue à la maison.

- Merci Monsieur Weasley.

- Arthur, Harry, appelle-moi Arthur.

Le brun hocha la tête et continua de manger, retrouvant l'appétit. Ni Molly, ni Arthur ne pensèrent à la personne qu'ils hébergeaient et qui s'était levé tôt, réveillant le roux par la même occasion.

En ce moment, ils descendaient les escaliers et personne n'eut le temps d'annoncer quoi que ce soit avant que les deux adolescents pénètrent dans la cuisine. Draco se figea, mais prit ensuite place à table, invité d'un geste de la main par Molly. Arthur regarda son fils, puis Harry et ensuite Molly et Draco. Il allait dire quelque chose, quand Ron fonçant sur Harry le coupa :

- Hey mon pote, heureux de te revoir !

- Moi aussi Ron, dit Harry avant de se tendre.

Que faisait ce Mangemort ici ?

Ron, voyant la situation être tendue, tenta d'alléger les choses en disant :

- Harry, je te présente le frère de Luna, D…

- Oh… bon sang, vous m'avez fait peur, dit Harry plaçant la main sur le cœur. Enchanté, moi c'est Harry. Désolé, je t'ai pris pour ce petit con de Malfoy.

Le brun tendit sa main, préalablement frottée sur son pantalon, au blond qui ne put s'empêcher de ressentir cette vague de colère et de haine envers ce nom.

- Enchanté Harry, lui dit-il en prenant tout de même la main après quelques secondes.

Le Gryffondor se figea, puis rit, avant de dire :

- Tu… tu lui ressembles drôlement, sans le balai dans le c…

- Mangez les enfants, l'interrompit Molly.

Voyant la situation devenir compliquée, que ce soit les deux nouveaux amis ou les parents du roux, personne ne parla et Harry, lui, bien trop content d'être là et de pouvoir manger à sa faim, se tut.

- Vous devriez allez vous préparer, pendant que nous parlons à Harry, dit ensuite Arthur à l'adresse de son fils et de Draco.

- Hum oui, murmura le blond en se levant et en devançant le roux dans les escaliers.

Pendant qu'en cuisine, Molly et Arthur expliquaient à ce pauvre Harry la situation réelle de Draco, ce dernier était parti dans la salle de bains, sans même un mot pour Ron.

Ce garçon qui lui avait montré que les apparences étaient trompeuses. Son premier vrai ami, en fait. Et là, il allait tout perdre juste parce que Potter était arrivé.

Adieu les parties d'échecs, les rires, les moments de silence bienfaisants. Leur tranquillité près du saule pleureur.

Tout en se lavant sommairement et en s'habillant, Draco se dit qu'il regrettait une fois de plus avoir raté sa vie, telle qu'elle aurait dû être. S'il avait été ami en premier avec Ron, jamais il ne l'aurait perdu pour Potter. Il ouvrit la porte et se rendit dans la chambre de son ami, celui-là même qu'il allait perdre. Il le vit assis sur le lit, la tête entre les mains.

- Eh bien, je vais y aller, dit Draco sans savoir quoi dire d'autre.

Voyant le roux ne pas réagir à ses mots, il tourna les talons, le cœur lourd et la gorge nouée. Alors c'était ça, l'amitié ?

Une fois arrivé en bas, il put voir Potter le regarder bizarrement et tout en saluant Molly et Arthur, sortit. A peine avait-il fait quelques pas, qu'il put sentir les larmes amères lui couler le long des joues. Il voulait sa sœur, il voulait revenir à la veille, quand il pouvait encore se dire qu'il passerait un agréable moment avec Ron. Mais il avança vers sa maison.

- Draco, attends !

Le blond se retourna et vit Ron courir vers lui, en pyjama. Le roux arriva essoufflé devant lui et il put voir Potter devant la porte d'entrée du Terrier, les observer.

- J'n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire… que…

- Respire, je ne vais pas disparaitre, tenta le blond afin de dédramatiser la situation.

- Ouais, tu as raison, dit Ron en souriant un peu.

Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à courir comme un fou dans les escaliers et à sortir de la maison pour le blond, mais il ne voulait pas perdre ce qu'il avait eu ces derniers jours.

- Demain midi au saule ? Demanda soudain Ron.

Draco, d'abord surpris, hocha la tête et sans pouvoir se retenir, prit pour la première fois le Gryffondor dans ses bras, en une accolade amicale.

- J'ai cru… que…

- Je sais, mais non.

Ils se séparèrent et le blond reprit le chemin vers sa maison, le cœur plus léger, alors que roux le regardait, se demandant comment expliquer à Harry cette nouvelle amitié.

Il se retourna ensuite et vit son meilleur ami, les yeux fixés sur lui. Il crut d'abord que le brun lui ferait la tête, crierait d'indignation, mais il s'avança seulement vers son ami et sur la fin, courut même, avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

- Je suis si content d'être là, murmura Harry.

Il se rendait compte que ses amis lui avaient beaucoup manqué, les seules personnes l'ayant aimé et l'aimant encore, il l'espérait.

Ron lui rendit son étreinte et le serra de toutes ses forces, étant heureux que son ami fût encore là, malgré son chagrin pour Sirius et son séjour chez ses horribles moldus.

- On devrait rentrer, murmura Ron après s'être éloigné de son ami.

- Harry !

Ledit Harry ne put empêcher une tête rousse féminine de lui sauter dessus, Ginny venant de se lever.

Les trois adolescents entrèrent et la journée fut calme, Harry évitant le sujet Malfoy, et Ron évitant de lui parler de Draco. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas quoi dire. Il savait qu'il devrait lui en parler, mais il reportait toujours la conversation à plus tard.

Ils jouèrent au Quidditch, les affaires d'Harry ayant été apportées comme promis par un elfe. Le brun en profita pour libérer Hedwige qui hulula de bonheur tout en prenant son envol.

Draco, lui, de son côté, avait passé la journée à lire dans le salon, près de sa sœur. Il avait juste expliqué que Potter était arrivé et qu'il avait préféré revenir ici. Luna, elle, fut heureuse que son ami soit chez les Weasley.

Une fois le soir venu, Draco alla se coucher en ressentant comme une peur. Celle que son nouvel et seul ami ne vienne pas au rendez-vous. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, ni comment réagir. Il ne souhaitait pas spécialement parler avec Potter… mais il pensait au fait que ses anciens yeux n'avaient pu vraiment voir qui il était. Ron était bien différent de ce qu'il avait pensé toutes ces années.

Le roux, lui, était présentement dans son lit, la tête remplie de reproches. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas abordé le sujet Draco plus tôt ? Et pourquoi, par Merlin, Harry ne lui en avait pas parlé en premier ?

Ron se plaça au bord de son lit et remarqua le regard vert de son meilleur ami braqué sur lui. Quand il voulut ouvrir la bouche, Harry le devança :

- J'ai attendu toute la journée pour que tu abordes le sujet. Je ne sais pas, j'ai cru bêtement que… votre truc, là, c'était rien. Mais… c'n'est pas rien, n'est-ce pas ?

Ron secoua la tête et se recoucha, regardant fixement le plafond.

- Je sais que ça parait dingue et moi-même, je n'y crois toujours pas. Mais il est différent. Il n'est plus ce petit con.

- Je… est-ce que…

- Je voudrais tellement que tout soit plus simple Harry, murmura Ron avant de se redresser et de regarder son ami.

Ami qui en cet instant avait les larmes aux yeux. Ron, comprenant enfin la peur de son ami, ou la ressentant, alla près de lui, le poussant légèrement sur l'autre côté du lit de camp et dit :

- Mais tu restes mon meilleur ami. Et si tu n'acceptes pas Draco, eh bien, je ne te forcerai pas à le côtoyer. D'accord ?

Le brun hocha la tête et, profitant que son ami soit près lui, se blottit et murmura enfin, ressentant un soulagement sans nom à être auprès de quelqu'un :

- Il me manque tellement. Et c'est ma faute Ron, ma faute…

Le roux le prit dans ses bras et comprenant une fois de plus Harry, le serra, tentant d'oublier les souvenirs de leur visite au Ministère, de la chute du parrain de son meilleur ami derrière le voile.

Quand il sentit Harry endormi, il quitta le lit et retourna dans le sien, et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il repensa à la veille, à tout ce qui s'était dit entre Draco et lui.

Ce fut la tête remplie de tout cela qu'il parvint à s'endormir.

* * *

**Voilà, le chapitre 9 est publié (^-^)**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous souhaitez encore lire la suite,**

**Avec ma formation, et surtout la fatigue, je ne sais absolument pas quand je publierai la suite, surtout que le mois de décembre est très très chargé :-( Mais promis, le chapitre 10 déjà écrit arrivera au plus tard en janvier… et là s'arrêtera mon avance, le chapitre 11 étant juste entamé à l'écriture. **

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 9 publié le 21 novembre 2012_


	10. Chapter 10

**Auteur** : Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre** : Sans conséquence ?

**Rated** : T

**Couple** : Draco/Ron

**Disclaimer** : Bien évidemment, les personnages ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à JKR. Je ne fais que modifier sa sublime histoire à ma sauce pour votre plaisir ^^ _[Truman et Gary sont mes personnages, même s'ils ne font qu'une brève apparition]_

**Information supplémentaire** : L'histoire débute dans le tome 5, mais je change le moment où Harry et ses amis partent pour le Ministère afin de sauver Sirius. Je change aussi l'année de naissance d'un personnage, mais ne vous dis pas lequel – sinon, où serait le suspens ? ^^

**Béta correctrice** : Vivi64

**Publication** : Un chapitre par mois

* * *

**Note d'auteur** : Bonjour et avant tout, désolée pour ces deux petits mois de retard. J'espère malgré tout que vous serez au rendez-vous pour ce chapitre. Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews/alertes/mises en favoris, je vais me répéter, mais elles font super méga plaisirs *-* Je vous souhaite bonne lecture ! _**[**__Pour les reviews anonymes, laissez-moi une adresse avec espace entre l'arobase et le reste et je pourrai vous répondre. Ou créez-vous un compte -) __**]**_

**Note Vivi** : Coucou le gens. Voici enfin la suite. Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

* * *

Le lendemain, Luna se réveilla joyeuse, sachant qu'elle allait revoir son ami qui elle l'espérait, allait mieux, mais aussi parce qu'elle sentait au plus profond d'elle que cette journée allait bien se passer. Elle alla donc réveiller son frère, sans même frapper à la porte. Elle s'installa sur le lit du blond et caressa sa joue, puis pinça son nez.

La suite fut rapide et le blond à moitié endormi attaqua la blonde par des chatouilles qui firent venir le père, se demandant ce que signifiait tout se bruit. La venue de Xenophilius les calma et haletants, ils descendirent tous pour petit-déjeuner.

Il était assez tard, la maisonnée ayant fait la grasse matinée. Xenophilius prépara le repas avec ses enfants, Luna et Draco se chamaillant pour savoir qui ferait quoi.

Au même moment, plus loin, au Terrier, Harry, Ginny et Ron étaient à table, Molly ayant déjà petit-déjeuné avec Arthur avant que ce dernier n'aille au travail.

- Je suis vraiment contente que tu sois là, Harry, dit Ginny en le regardant tendrement.

- Moi aussi, répondit-il en tentant de sourire.

- Il fait beau aujourd'hui. C'est cool, on pourra peut-être faire du Quidditch, annonça Ron juste avant de mordre dans son toast.

Harry, lui, perdit son regard à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine. Malgré lui, il ne parvenait pas à penser à autre chose que son parrain. Celui chez qui il devrait être pour les vacances, celui qui aurait pu devenir un père pour lui.

Mais bien vite, le petit groupe se leva de table et prit le chemin vers l'endroit de Ron. Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, était plus que mal à l'aise à l'idée de les conduire là-bas. Il avait déjà eu un peu de mal à y supporter Draco, alors tout le monde…

Son endroit perdrait de son intérêt, de sa particularité. Mais il était prêt à le sacrifier si cela pouvait faire que son meilleur ami accepte Draco avec eux. Il souffla, à la moitié du chemin, et s'arrêta.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça.

- Pardon ? Demanda Harry perdu. Tu ne peux pas faire quoi ?

Ginny, voyant là un moyen de se rapprocher d'Harry, se colla à lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- C'est… c'est mon endroit, murmura Ron.

« Oh » fut tout ce qu'Harry put dire avant d'éclater de rire et d'aller serrer son ami dans ses bras, repoussant ainsi gentiment Ginny. Cette dernière avait bien vu que le garçon qu'elle aimait était mal et ne la regardait plus comme avant leur aventure au Ministère, mais elle ne désespérait pas.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on te le laissera ton endroit.

Ron sourit et reprit le chemin, un bras au-dessus des épaules du brun. Ginny les suivit et se plaça de l'autre côté du Gryffondor en déprime et osa lui prendre la main. Elle reçut un sourire timide et les doigts restèrent et s'enlacèrent aux siens. Le chemin fut encore long sous le soleil qui tapait déjà.

Draco et Luna, eux, étaient déjà près du saule, allongés dans l'herbe et se tenant la main. Draco avait peur de perdre son récent nouvel ami et Luna, elle, ressentait cette peur émanant de son frère et tentait par sa présence de le consoler, l'apaiser. Le soleil inondait leurs peaux pâles de ses rayons et quelquefois, Luna racontait certains passages de son enfance, mais aussi ses voyages avec ses parents.

Ils étaient bien là, seuls.

Mais quand le soleil brilla à son zénith, ils entendirent des pas approcher et des rires. Luna redressa la tête et sans attendre, alla embrasser Draco sur la joue et lui dit :

- Ils sont là, tu vois que tu n'avais pas à avoir peur.

Draco souffla, soulagé, et se rendit compte encore une fois qu'il avait placé beaucoup d'importance dans son amitié avec le roux. C'était peut-être idiot, mais c'était comme la première chose de sa nouvelle vie et il ne voulait pas la perdre.

Le petit groupe de Gryffondor rejoignit celui déjà présent et tous s'assirent, se regardant en chien de faïence, avant que Luna ne change les choses. Elle regarda Harry et sourit, avant d'aller le prendre sans ses bras et de lui murmurer :

- Tu ne le laisses pas t'atteindre. Il le faut pourtant Harry.

Il se recula et la regarda interrogativement, et elle, elle regarda le ciel avant de dire, tout en repartant près de son frère :

- Le soleil…

Ensuite le silence se fit, avant que Ginny ne se mette à parler à Luna de tout et de rien. Ron regardait le paysage, sans oser parler. Que dire ? Cette situation le dépassait et il avait peur.

De perdre et Harry, et Draco.

Et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le brun fit un signe de tête au blond pour s'éloigner. Une fois arrivés hors d'atteinte des oreilles indiscrètes, le Gryffondor put voir pour la première fois le Serpentard être mal à l'aise.

- Hum… alors comme ça, tu es… hum… le frère de Luna, murmura Harry sans regarder le blond.

- Oui, articula clairement Draco avant de se racler la gorge.

Le brun s'assit dans l'herbe haute et joua avec quelques brins avant d'oser regarder le blond, encore debout.

- Ca ne doit pas être facile pour toi, je veux dire…

- Non, ca n'a pas été facile, le coupa le blond en prenant lui aussi place. Mais maintenant, je ne ferai marche arrière pour rien au monde.

Il posa son regard au loin, sur une autre tête blonde et Harry s'en rendit compte.

- Tu… tu n'es peut-être tout compte fait pas un cas irrécupérable, lança-t-il avant de baisser les yeux.

Le blond, ne s'attendant pas à ça, se mit à rire et souffla ensuite :

- Tu sais, rien ne nous oblige à être amis, mais… je te le demande comme un service, ne demande pas à Ron de choisir entre toi et moi, s'il te plait.

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de se mettre à rire, et enfin, à ce moment-là, Ron s'aperçut que ses amis s'étaient éloignés. Il se releva et voulut rejoindre les deux garçons, mais Ginny le retint par le poignet et dit, avec une voix douce :

- Laisse-les discuter.

Le roux regarda sa sœur, puis ses deux amis et se rassit, boudeur. Le brun et le blond parlèrent encore une bonne dizaine de minutes, le blond expliquant au brun, à sa demande, ce que cela faisait d'avoir une nouvelle famille tombée du ciel. Et bien que cela fut dur, Draco vida son sac après un petit moment de silence. Après un rire commun ainsi qu'une poignée de mains, ils revinrent vers le petit groupe. Harry sourit à son meilleur ami et avoua :

- Le nouveau Draco n'a semble-t-il pas un balai dans le cul.

Draco se mit à rire, en souvenir du matin précédent et tous ensemble ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, de ce qu'ils comptaient faire de leurs vacances. De temps en temps, Harry posait des questions au blond, souhaitant vraiment le connaître. Si Ron, son premier ami, avait pris le blond en amitié, c'était qu'il devait en valoir la peine, et puis le roux souriait tellement en cette journée ensoleillée qu'il ne pouvait que se donner raison.

La journée se passa bien, ainsi que les six autres suivantes. Ils se retrouvaient soit au Terrier, soit chez les Lovegood, et parlaient, jouaient à se jeter de l'eau, faisaient un peu de Quidditch. D'ailleurs, Luna était montée sur un balai, aidée d'Harry pour tenter d'attraper un vif d'or.

Draco lui, avait appris comme il l'avait toujours souhaité les rudiments de gardien, et Ginny, elle, s'était entrainée à la poursuite.

De temps en temps, Ron et Draco retournaient dans leur monde d'échecs et Harry ainsi que les deux filles les regardaient jouer et purent tous constater leur osmose du jeu. Les regards, les sourires. Harry était content et ne cessait de se dire qu'il ne manquait plus que sa meilleure amie, Hermione, qui, Ron le lui ayant expliqué, ne donnerait pas de ses nouvelles avant la rentrée. Il pensait aussi de moins à en moins à Sirius, bien que son parrain soit encore dans ses pensées.

Le dimanche matin, alors que Draco venait de prendre place à table avec sa sœur, tous deux récemment arrivés pour passer une journée avec leurs amis au Terrier se rendirent compte que Ginny était tout excitée.

- J'ai un travail de vacances, chez mon frère Bill.

Elle sautilla et sauta dans les bras de sa mère. Ensuite, elle expliqua que des amis à Fleur cherchaient une vendeuse dans une boulangerie. Et elle avait pensé à Ginny. Bill lui avait donc écrit, content de pouvoir voir sa petite sœur.

Seulement, Ginny, toute contente d'avoir un travail de vacances, se sentit soudain perdue. Son regard se porta sur Harry. Elle mentirait si elle disait qu'elle n'avait pas souhaité un rapprochement entre eux. Elle était plus adulte, moins gamine. Et elle l'aimait son Harry, mais au vu de la situation, elle remarquait bien qu'il ne la regardait pas comme elle l'aurait voulu. Certes, Sirius était mort, disparu derrière le voile à tout jamais, mais… ce n'était pas juste ça.

- Vous allez me manquer, dit-elle en allant serrer Harry dans ses bras.

Ce dernier, quoi que surpris, la serra lui aussi et la laissa ensuite agir de la même manière avec toutes les personnes de la pièce, même Draco. Sa tête surprise fit rire Ron qui lui donna une tape dans le dos.

Ginny, après un moment, monta à l'étage et invita Luna à la suivre. Toutes deux parlèrent pendant que la rouquine faisait ses bagages. Et pendant ce temps, Harry, Ron et Draco étaient allongés au soleil, loin du jardin où les gnomes en faisaient à leurs têtes. Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup, disant un truc de temps en temps, mais étrangement, aucun des trois ne souhaitaient être ailleurs.

- Les garçons, à table ! Cria Molly.

* * *

**Voilà, le chapitre 10 est publié (^-^)**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous souhaitez encore lire la suite,**

**Alors pour l'instant, étant en dépression, je suis en pause pour ma formation, mais ce n'est pas plus facile pour écrire, n'étant la plupart du temps pas mentalement et émotionnellement apte. Donc, le chapitre 11 est écrit et est, pour votre plaisir j'espère, plus long que celui-ci. Le chapitre 12 est quant à lui tout fraichement entamé. Donc, pour l'instant, je préfère rester à un chapitre par mois. Dès que j'irai mieux, je pense reprendre une publication bimensuelle. (^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 10 publié le 03 février 2013_


	11. Chapter 11

**Auteur** : Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre** : Sans conséquence ?

**Rated** : T

**Couple** : Draco/Ron

**Disclaimer** : Bien évidemment, les personnages ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à JKR. Je ne fais que modifier sa sublime histoire à ma sauce pour votre plaisir ^^ _[Truman et Gary sont mes personnages, même s'ils ne font qu'une brève apparition]_

**Information supplémentaire** : L'histoire débute dans le tome 5, mais je change le moment où Harry et ses amis partent pour le Ministère afin de sauver Sirius. Je change aussi l'année de naissance d'un personnage, mais ne vous dis pas lequel – sinon, où serait le suspens ? ^^

**Béta correctrice** : Vivi64

**Publication** : Un chapitre par mois

* * *

**Note d'auteur** : Snif Snif… Les statistiques le montrent. C'est un fait, vous aimez moins cette histoire plus on avance, et ça me peine. Merci pour ceux qui aiment toujours. Sinon, comme promis, voici le chapitre 11, plus long que le précédent. J'espère que pour les lecteurs encore présents, ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture. Merci aussi à Alex08 pour sa review anonyme.

**Note Vivi** : Merci de laisser une trace de votre passage. Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

* * *

Les quatre jours qui suivirent, le groupe des quatre adolescents, Harry, Draco, Ron et Luna, se virent comme d'habitude et jouèrent même au Quidditch. Certes, Luna avait un peu de mal sur un balai, mais Harry ou Draco s'en occupaient et elle se prit vite au jeu.

En cette après-midi, ils étaient tous près du saule et regardaient le ciel, tentant de trouver des formes dans les nuages. Draco avait d'ailleurs fait rire le groupe en voyant un lapin là où les autres voyaient juste un nuage sans forme.

- Draco ? Dit soudain Luna.

- Oui…

- J'ai oublié mon bouquin à la maison.

Draco se redressa et regarda sa sœur. Comprenant qu'il allait devoir y aller, il sourit et se leva.

- Tant que j'y serai, vous voulez que je rapporte quelque chose à manger ?

- Hum, je ne dirais pas non, avoua Harry, les yeux toujours fixés sur les nuages.

Ron se leva et ajouta :

- Je vais venir avec toi, je ne suis pas sûr que tu rapportes quelque chose de comestible.

Il rit de sa phrase et cela entraina un léger rire chez les trois autres.

Les deux nouveaux amis prirent le chemin de la maison tandis qu'Harry restait avec Luna. D'ailleurs, cette dernière recommença leur petit jeu et cita toutes les formes qu'elle voyait.

- Oh… un ronflak cornu.

- Où ça ? Demanda Harry soudain curieux de savoir à quoi cela ressemblait.

Luna se leva et alla près de son ami, puis pointa un amas de cumulus dans le ciel. Harry, même en faisant un effort ne remarqua rien et avoua :

- Je ne vois rien…

- Mais si, regarde mieux !

Il fit ce qu'elle lui demandait mais ne vit rien de plus qu'avant. Il tourna donc la tête et Luna fit pareil. Leurs regards se lièrent et le temps se suspendit.

- Tu ne regardes pas comme il le faut, murmura Luna.

- Comment dois-je regarder ? Demanda Harry tout bas.

Luna sourit et répondit :

- En ouvrant tes yeux… simplement.

Harry eut envie de rire, mais ce moment était trop beau. Les rayons du soleil touchant la chevelure blonde, relevant leur éclat doré. Ses yeux magnifiques étaient d'un marron doux. Harry se fit la réflexion qu'il regardait à présent avec les yeux ouverts. Il voyait son amie… dans sa beauté, sa gentillesse. Sans s'en rendre compte, son visage parcourut la courte distance le séparant de celui de son amie et ses lèvres touchèrent le coin de la bouche de la blonde.

Cette dernière ferma les yeux sans toutefois bouger et Harry, désirant tout à coup embrasser cette fille, tourna un rien la tête et toucha enfin les lèvres de Luna. Elles restèrent immobiles, mais le baiser dura un moment. Il était doux, surprenant et adorablement tendre.

- Je suis désolée, murmura Harry, prenant enfin conscience de son geste.

- Ne t'excuse pas.

Harry sourit et sans rien dire de plus, se plaça sur le dos. Prenant la main de Luna, il cita ensuite une ou deux formes qu'il avait vues dans le ciel.

Draco et Ron, eux, après plusieurs minutes de marche, arrivèrent chez le blond. Ils prirent tous deux le chemin de la cuisine et se mirent à faire de simples sandwichs avec ce qu'il y avait. Draco se rappela alors que son père lui avait dit qu'ils iraient faire les courses ensemble le lendemain et tâcha de ne pas tout vider. Seulement, il ne s'était pas attendu à recevoir une quelconque substance sur sa joue, de la part du roux.

- Tu viens de faire quoi là ? Demanda Draco d'une voix un rien froide.

- Je fais des sandwichs, comme toi.

A sa voix, Draco se rendit bien compte que son ami retenait un rire. Il continua sa tâche mais ne put s'empêcher de tremper son doigt dans la sauce et de badigeonner la joue de Ron avec. La tête de ce dernier n'eut pas de prix, mais jamais le blond n'aurait cru que leur guéguerre aurait continué.

Désormais, après avoir reçu de la farine sur lui, Draco pourchassait Ron, en vue de lui balancer de la confiture. Il le coinça dans le salon en sautant sur lui afin de le plaquer au sol. Il gémit de douleur, se rendant compte de sa mauvaise idée, et le roux, tant bien que mal en se trémoussant, réussit à se retourner.

- C'est bon, je m'avoue vaincu, gémit-il en frottant son menton endolori.

Draco ne répondit rien, perdu qu'il était en regardant le visage de son ami et oublia même la confiture dans sa main. Il se releva et sans plus un geste envers lui, retourna à la cuisine. Il était plus que gêné d'avoir agi ainsi, non sans oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer. Cette augmentation du battement de cœur dont il avait hérité en regardant Ron.

- C'est malin, par ta faute, on doit aussi nettoyer, constata Draco d'assez mauvaise humeur.

S'en rendait-il compte, à l'instant, qu'il avait repris sa manière de parler à la Malfoy ? Ron en resta deux secondes immobile, puis secoua la tête et posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond :

- En deux trois sorts, ça sera comme avant et avoue qu'on s'est bien amusés.

Il sourit, tentative de rendre Draco moins… Malfoy et cela fonctionna. Le blond sourit en lançant quelques sorts et termina ensuite de faire les sandwichs, avec Ron.

Puis il quitta la pièce, à la recherche du livre de sa sœur. Il ne le trouva pas au salon et regarda dans la salle à manger mais rien de ce côté-là non plus. Il décida donc d'aller dans la chambre de sa sœur, se sentant quand même mal à l'aise d'y entrer sans que Luna soit présente. Il y trouva sur la table de nuit le bouquin et le prit avant de sortir et de rejoindre Ron qui était en train de finir de vider un verre d'eau.

- Tu es prêt ? Demanda le roux en regardant Draco.

Ce dernier hocha la tête, montrant le livre et ils enveloppèrent les sandwichs dans un tissu propre trouvé dans un coin de la cuisine et prirent le chemin de retour avant que Ron ne s'arrête.

- Je vais d'abord aller aux toilettes, si ça ne te dérange pas.

Il était rouge de dire ça et Draco ne fit que secouer la tête et lui montra sa maison d'un geste de la tête. Ron fut rapide et souriait en sortant de la maison du Serpentard.

Ils marchèrent l'un près de l'autre, sans parler. Mais cela ne dérangea ni l'un, ni l'autre.

- Ah enfin, je commençais à avoir faim, fit soudain Harry.

Il était en réalité plus que content de ne plus être seul avec Luna. Après leur baiser, il avait hésité à refaire ce geste et en avait été des plus mal à l'aise.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à manger et continuèrent ensuite leur petit jeu des nuages. Harry resta près de Luna et Draco lui, avait préféré s'éloigner de Ron. Il avait encore en mémoire l'instant dans le salon et cela le perturbait beaucoup.

En fin d'après midi, ils se rendirent compte que le ciel commençait à se couvrir et décidèrent de se rendre chez les Lovegood pour jouer aux cartes explosives. Quand Xénophilius arriva, il fut surpris d'entendre autant de rires et de cris de joie. Les jeunes semblaient bien s'amuser. Il décida donc de partir et se rendit au Terrier, afin d'inviter Molly et Arthur.

Luna, Ron, Harry et Draco furent donc un peu surpris de voir débarquer tout le monde.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Harry.

Il avait peur que ce soit une mauvaise nouvelle.

- Oh rien mon chéri. Xénophilius nous a juste invités à partager le repas.

Ron sourit, ainsi que Luna. Draco lui, ne montra rien, mais son cœur en était trop content à son goût. Il allait devoir éclaircir ça au plus vite.

Le reste de la soirée fut familiale, malgré les personnes présentes. Xenophilius était très heureux de retrouver ses voisins, car cela n'était plus douloureux. Il se souvint des instants passés avec sa douce et ces chers Weasley. Il eut un sourire tendre pendant le repas, que Luna perçut. Elle se leva donc et alla faire à câlin à son père. Draco les regarda, une boule dans la gorge. Il aurait voulu y aller et les rejoindre, mais cela n'était pas lui à proprement parler. Il préférait attendre que tout le monde soit parti pour réconforter son père.

Ce fut pendant le dessert que le blond fut attiré par ce que son père disait :

- J'ai bien entendu pensé à prendre une place en plus. Je suis certain qu'il aimera.

- L'Australie est un très beau pays et là-bas, il n'y a aucune guerre.

- Selon certaines personnes, il y a des ronflaks cornus. Luna tient vraiment à en attraper un et le prendre en photo pour son album.

- Australie, murmura Draco.

Cependant, son père l'entendit et le regarda, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui, nous y allons le weekend prochain, Luna, toi et moi. Nous partons à la chasse aux ronflaks cornus.

Draco ne dit rien, baissant la tête et mangeant son dessert. Il devait avouer qu'un côté de lui était content de partir en Australie, mais la raison était bien moins… amusante. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre son père et Luna avec ces animaux imaginaires. Il n'arrivait pas à entrer dans leur monde. Peut-être était-ce parce que malgré tout, il n'était pas fou. Pourtant, il aurait pu le devenir avec tout ce qui s'était passé dernièrement.

Luna, elle, regarda du coin de l'œil Harry. Elle l'avait embrassé, ou plutôt son ami l'avait embrassée et elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle soupira et continua de manger, tout en pensant à ses futures vacances. Elle espérait vraiment que cette fois elle réussirait à prendre en photo cet animal que personne ne croyait réel. Mais elle n'était pas folle.

Les discussions entre adultes continuèrent et cela au plus grand plaisir des enfants, qui, malgré tout, ne voulaient pas que cette soirée se finisse.

Au moment de se dire au revoir, Luna prit sur elle et amena Harry dans une autre pièce. Les joues rougies du brun le trahirent sur ce qui s'était passé en début d'après-midi.

- Harry, je…

- Je suis… désolée Luna.

- Ne le sois pas, souffla-t-elle en partant.

Harry, ne comprenant pas son geste, retint Luna par le poignet et jetant un œil autour de lui, posa sa bouche au coin de la sienne.

- A demain.

Luna rougit, comme jamais encore face à ce geste et regarda Harry quitter sa maison avec les Weasley. Elle resta ensuite debout et fut sortie de ses pensées par son frère, lui demandant de venir l'aider à débarrasser.

Une fois fait, ils passèrent, Xénophilius et eux, la soirée devant la cheminée à parler de tout et de rien. Puis Draco monta dans sa chambre, prit ses affaires et alla dans la salle de bains. Il essaya de ne pas trop trainer, n'ayant qu'une salle de bains pour la maison. Il devait avouer sous la douche que d'avoir sa propre salle d'eau lui manquait. Mais il devait aussi reconnaitre que Luna ne trainait pas, il devait même reconnaitre tout court qu'il prenait plus de temps qu'elle.

Secouant la tête et se rinçant, il sortit ensuite de la cabine et put entendre un coup être frappé à la porte.

- Draco, en as-tu encore pour longtemps ? Demanda son père.

- Non, juste encore cinq minutes.

Il n'attendit pas et s'essuyant le plus rapidement possible, il enfila son pyjama et se brossa les dents et ensuite les cheveux. Il se regarda ensuite dans le miroir, et constata qu'il était rouge. Le soleil l'avait frappé bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Il sortit de la pièce, se rendit au salon, où son père et sa sœur étaient installés.

- La salle de bains est libre.

- Luna, tu peux y aller, souffla Xenophilius, prit dans sa lecture.

Luna, en passant, fit la bise au blond et ce dernier en fit de même à son père avant de tourner les talons et d'aller au lit. Une fois sous ses draps bien chauds, il prit son livre de contes et lut celui de Babbitty Lapina et la Souche qui gloussait. Il adorait toujours autant lire ce recueil et encore plus depuis qu'il était… réellement qui il devait être. Comme s'il arrivait encore à trouver des mots cachés entre les lignes, des conclusions plus poussées.

A la fin de sa lecture, il décida d'éteindre les bougies et à dormir.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une personne allait envahir son lit pendant la nuit. Quand il s'en rendit compte, une paire de bras entourait son torse et il sentait une joue posée contre son dos.

- Hum… Luna ?

Il attendit quelques secondes avant d'entendre :

- Oui. Tu ne dors plus ?

- Eh bien non, comme tu le vois, murmura-t-il.

Il se sentait mal mais en même temps, c'était sa sœur. Il décida de se retourner et vit immédiatement les yeux rougis de la blonde.

Il ne sut quoi faire et prit soudain sa sœur dans ses bras, essayant de lui montrer que même si cela était nouveau pour lui, il était là pour elle. Elle le serra en retour et murmura avant de tomber de sommeil :

- Je crois que je suis amoureuse.

Draco resta immobile, se doutant soudain de qui sa sœur était amoureuse. Et puis, il se demanda comment on pouvait le savoir, lui qui n'avait jamais ressenti un tel sentiment.

L'amour…

* * *

**Voilà, le chapitre 11 est publié (^-^)**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous souhaitez encore lire la suite,**

**N'hésitez à me laisser votre avis en review, cela aide pas mal ^^**

**Sinon, le chapitre 12 a avancé et si tout va bien, il sera publié comme prévu fin mars/début avril. **

**Gros bisou à toutes et tous,**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 11 publié le 24 février 2013_


	12. Chapter 12

**Auteur** : Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre** : Sans conséquence ?

**Rated** : T

**Couple** : Draco/Ron

**Disclaimer** : Bien évidemment, les personnages ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à JKR. Je ne fais que modifier sa sublime histoire à ma sauce pour votre plaisir ^^ _[Truman et Gary sont mes personnages, même s'ils ne font qu'une brève apparition]_

**Information supplémentaire** : L'histoire débute dans le tome 5, mais je change le moment où Harry et ses amis partent pour le Ministère afin de sauver Sirius. Je change aussi l'année de naissance d'un personnage, mais ne vous dis pas lequel – sinon, où serait le suspens ? ^^

**Béta correctrice** : Vivi64

**Publication** : Un chapitre par mois

* * *

**Note d'auteur** : Alors, voici un autre chapitre. Je pense que je commence à devenir plus à l'aise à écrire à la troisième personne, mais je garderai tout de même une grande préférence pour le récit à la première personne pour mes autres fics à venir ^^ Je vous souhaite bonne lecture et vous retrouve plus bas avec une jolie question (a) Merci à red blood apple pour sa review anonyme !

**Note Vivi** : Quel temps il fait chez vous ? Pas trop froid ? Moi j'ai ressorti les pulls T.T Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

* * *

Le lendemain, ce fut un Harry la tête douloureuse d'avoir trop réfléchi pendant la nuit qui s'assit à table pour prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il avait pensé à Luna toute la nuit. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il ressentait un bien-être fou en sa présence. Et le souvenir de ce baiser si… différent d'avec Cho avait été parfait. Il aurait voulu pouvoir le refaire.

Luna le souhaitait-elle aussi ? C'était ce qu'il avait cru comprendre quand elle lui avait dit au revoir la veille, et puis, elle ne l'avait pas repoussé. Il se souvint aussi avoir tenu sa main après leur baiser et cela devait sûrement signifier quelque chose.

- Harry, ça va ? Demanda Ron.

- Oui. Ou non, je ne sais pas, avoua le brun.

- Tu veux en parler ? Souffla son ami en buvant une gorgée de thé.

- As-tu déjà embrassé une fille Ron ?

Le brun releva la tête pour voir le roux et le vit rougir. Ron secoua la tête et Harry soupira, désespéré. Il n'en fallut pas plus à son ami pour découvrir la vérité.

- Non… tu as embrassé Luna ? Quand ?

Mais il ne laissa pas Harry répondre et murmura pensif :

- Hier…

Harry regarda son ami et rougit tout en affirmant de la tête. Ron se mit debout et alla serrer son ami dans ses bras, avant de se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Oh…

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire Ron, avoua enfin le brun. On s'est embrassés, enfin, je l'ai embrassée mais elle ne m'a pas repoussé. Je… j'aimerais sincèrement recommencer mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre.

- Mec, j'te comprends pas. J'ai cru qu'elle t'avait repoussé, voire même giflé.

- Luna ne frapperait personne, rit Harry imaginant la tendre et gentille Luna devenir violente.

- Oui, ben t'as jamais eu à recevoir sa colère.

Il frotta sa joue au souvenir de la gifle de la blonde, quand il avait frappé Draco. Il se mit à rire en repensant qu'il avait cru qu'ils étaient ensemble.

- Dois-je comprendre qu'elle t'a frappé ?

Harry rit comme un fou, devant même se frotter les yeux sous ses lunettes. Le grand Ron se faisant frapper par la fille la plus gentille de la terre.

- Eh bien laisse-moi te dire qu'elle frappe fort. Mais j'avais frappé Draco suite à son fou rire.

Voyant que son ami, encore hilare, ne comprenait pas tout à fait son explication, il avoua en se grattant la nuque :

- J'avais cru qu'ils formaient un couple. J'ai même été jusqu'à dire que j'en avais rien à foutre qu'ils fassent un tas de bébés, tant qu'on me forçait pas à devenir ami avec Mal… Draco, se reprit-il.

- Tu me rassures Ron. Ton amitié ne s'est donc pas faite en un jour.

Ce fut à Ron de rire et d'avouer ensuite, entre deux soubresauts :

- Non, deux pour être plus précis. Mais c'est en partie la faute des échecs, ajouta-t-il comme si ceci expliquait cela.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ferais à ma place ? Demanda Harry.

- Je pense que je lui demanderais de sortir avec moi. Elle ne t'a pas repoussé, donc elle doit aussi vouloir… ce que tu veux.

- Tu pourrais inviter Draco à jouer aux échecs pour que je puisse…

- On vous laissera seul, le coupa le rouquin avant de reprendre place à table et de terminer son petit-déjeuner.

Plus loin à Loutry Sainte Chaspoule, une blonde était blottie dans les bras de son frère. D'ailleurs, ce dernier ne savait pas vraiment comment agir. Il avait bien essayé qu'elle le lâche pour manger un bout, mais il n'avait pas réussi et était donc assis sur le canapé, sa sœur accrochée à lui.

Mais il ne voulait pas la repousser. Avec elle, il ne se sentait pas forcément entier, mais comblé. Il ne se l'expliquait pas vraiment.

Il regarda l'heure et vit qu'ils devraient bientôt se décider à rejoindre leurs amis. A moins que Luna ne veuille pas y aller, ce qui embêtait le blond qui lui, voulait voir ses amis.

Il plaça de côté le « Ron » qui était venu à la place du terme « amis » et secoua la tête pour oublier ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

- Les enfants, je vais au travail. A ce soir, dit Xenophilius en les embrassant.

Il quitta la maison par le réseau de cheminette et Draco demanda :

- Il travail toujours autant ?

- Oui, depuis la mort de maman.

Draco ressentit une douleur au cœur, alors qu'il se rendait une fois de plus compte qu'il ne connaitrait jamais sa vraie mère. Il voulut aller tuer les Malfoy pour ça, mais se retint. Il n'était pas un assassin en premier lieu, et il ne voulait même plus les voir. Ils les haïssaient tellement au jour d'aujourd'hui.

.

.

Draco et Ron étaient à présent dans la chambre du rouquin, jouant aux échecs. Quand, une heure plus tôt, Luna avait rougi en voyant Harry et ce dernier bafouillant de façon ridicule un salut tout en rougissant, les deux amis avaient vite compris que la blonde comme le brun désiraient la même chose.

- Tu crois que… qu'ils vont sortir ensemble ? Demanda Ron en bougeant enfin sa reine, bloquant sans s'en rendre compte la prochaine attaque du blond.

Ce dernier soupira et regarda le plateau, tentant de prévoir les prochains coups de son adversaire et répondit à la question un long moment plus tard, sacrifiant un de ses pions.

- Je ne sais pas. En tous cas, Luna…

Il s'arrêta et secoua la tête. Il ne devait rien dire de plus, sa sœur lui avait confié cette information, il ne devrait donc pas en parler, surtout avec le meilleur ami d'Harry.

- Je sais que c'est ta sœur, commença Ron, mais je te promets de garder pour moi ce que tu me diras.

- Elle pense être amoureuse.

Ron sourit de toutes ses dents, heureux pour son ami qui était sûrement dans le même cas. Il avait bien remarqué le petit sourire suite à leur conversation au matin.

- Je pense qu'Harry l'est aussi, mais il ne m'a rien dit.

- Comment…

- Son sourire ce matin.

- Es-tu déjà tombé amoureux ? Demanda Draco en regardant, déterminé, le roux.

Ron s'étrangla avec sa salive et rougit, tout en regardant fixement le plateau.

- Non. Tu m'as bien regardé ?

Draco se tut, ayant eu envie de dire oui. En plus, le soulagement qui l'avait frappé au _non_ de son nouvel ami le rendait encore plus apeuré.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait depuis la veille ?

Le reste de la partie se joua en silence. Draco regardant à la dérobée le roux sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Et Ron de son côté, regrettait un peu la manière dont il avait répondu à son ami. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne coupa ce moment de silence. Quand ils eurent joué quatre parties, ils se décidèrent à aller retrouver leurs amis. Ils les trouvèrent assis, s'embrassant, près du saule. Les deux garçons décidèrent donc de les laisser et optèrent pour voler un peu et continuer ainsi l'initiation au poste de gardien pour Draco.

Ron se fit un plaisir de lui montrer plusieurs astuces pour réceptionner le plus de fois le Souaffle. Et Draco lui, tentait de ne pas trouver les cheveux décoiffé par le vent de son ami beaux.

Il allait devoir régler ce souci très vite. Il ne voulait pas commencer à devenir fou. Était-ce le gène Lovegood qui commençait à se manifester ?

Quand il s'imagina à la recherche d'animaux imaginaires, il perdit sa concentration et ne vit donc pas le Souaffle venir à toute allure vers lui. Quand la collision arriva, il revint à lui et lâcha son balai. Ron vit impuissant son ami tomber et atterrir sur un monticule de terre. Le blond gémit de douleur et vit rapidement apparaitre une tête rousse apeurée devant lui.

- Draco, ça va ?

Il sentit des mains toucher son corps afin de contrôler de possibles blessures. Le Serpentard ne put répondre, ayant trop mal, surtout au niveau du dos et des jambes. Sans oublier sa tête qui le lançait.

- Je suis désolé, entendit-il avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Ron, paniqué comme rarement il l'avait été, même pendant leurs aventures avec ses meilleurs amis, souleva le corps du blond et courut vers sa maison. Il était essoufflé et la lourdeur du corps inconscient rendit sa tâche difficile. Il faillit même tomber à cause d'un gnome qui avait décidé de ce moment-là pour sortir du sol. Il sauta par dessus et se rattrapa grâce à ses muscles de jambes bien développés. Quand Molly aperçut son fils avec le corps de Draco dans ses bras, elle lâcha le linge qui lui servait pour essuyer la vaisselle et sortit baguette à la main. Elle laissa son fils installer son ami sur le canapé et eut l'intelligence d'appeler avant tout un médicomage. La panique inscrite sur le visage de son fils et le sang dans les cheveux blonds l'avait fait avoir le bon geste.

Draco fut allongé et Ron, sans s'en rendre compte, tint sa main, tout en l'appelant afin qu'il se réveille. Molly, elle, était allée chercher une bassine d'eau avec des bandages et des gazes, tout en prenant des serviettes. Puis, arrivée dans le salon, elle constata que le médicomage était là et commençait un diagnostic sur ce pauvre garçon. Elle jeta un regard à son fils, heureuse qu'il n'ait rien. Elle pensa à lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé, mais son fils la devança en disant au médicomage :

- On jouait au Quidditch. Je l'initiais au rôle de gardien. Tout… tout ce passait bien. Puis, il n'a pas vu le Souaffle … et…

Il cessa de parler et ravala sa salive, avant de geindre en se prenant la tête. Il murmura ensuite en reprenant la main du blond :

- Réveille-toi idiot.

Molly ne put s'empêcher d'aller serrer son fils dans ses bras et de le rassurer en lui disant qu'il n'était pas responsable. Elle pensa ensuite à passer un appel de cheminette au père de Draco. Ce dernier arriva en toute hâte et poussa même le médicomage en train d'analyser les résultats des divers sortilèges lancés.

- Oh mon fils…

Le père commença à pleurer, tenant son fils entre ses bras, avant que les gens présents dans la pièce n'entendent un gémissement de douleur.

Xenophilius lâcha Draco, sécha ses larmes et posa sa main sur le front du blond, tout en murmurant :

- Tout va bien aller mon chéri. Papa est là, et tu vas vite te sentir mieux.

Molly se fit la réflexion qu'il se comportait comme si Draco était bien plus jeune mais ne fit rien, à part poser sa main sur l'épaule du plus vieux, lui montrant le médicomage qui attendait d'avoir la place.

Il commença à lancer des sortilèges de soins et annonça rapidement :

- Il a fait une vilaine chute, mais il sera en forme dans deux trois jours. Ses blessures importantes sont guéries, il avait le bassin fracturé ainsi que le poignet et une petite hémorragie à la tête. Pour ce qui est du reste, je vais vous prescrire deux trois potions que vous devrez lui faire boire toutes les deux heures pendant quarante-huit heures.

Xenophilius suivit l'homme dans la cuisine et prit l'ordonnance avant de sortir quelques gallions de sa poche. Il fut arrêté :

- Vous recevrez une facture de Sainte-Mangouste Monsieur. Prenez soin de votre fils et n'ayez aucune crainte, il va bien maintenant.

Il partit rapidement, afin de reprendre son poste de Médicomage de garde pour cette journée.

Xenophilius retourna auprès de son fils pour y trouver un roux tenant la main de son précieux enfant qu'il avait failli perdre pour toujours.

- Une tasse de thé ? Demanda Molly.

Il hocha la tête, rassuré sur l'état de santé de son fils. Il regarda la liste qu'il tenait et murmura rapidement :

- Je pense que je vais plutôt aller chercher tout ce dont Draco aura besoin.

Elle sourit et expliqua qu'elle allait déplacer Draco pour qu'il soit plus à l'aise.

Xenophilius emprunta le réseau de cheminette afin de se rendre au Chemin de Traverse. Il déboucha au Chaudron Baveur et salua les clients avant de quitter l'endroit. Il se rendit dans la petite cour et tapota de sa baguette le mur en pierre. Il avait opté pour la cheminette, n'étant pas sûr d'être en mesure de transplaner sans penser à son fils blessé. Le père de famille n'osait se l'avouer, mais depuis quelque temps, il n'arrivait pas à bien dormir et la plupart du temps, il se réveillait à son bureau, des traces d'encre sur la joue. Il était certain que les vacances qu'il allait s'octroyer en fin de semaine lui feraient beaucoup de bien.

Arrivé au milieu de l'avenue commerçante, il emprunta une petite rue adjacente moins connue. On y trouvait généralement tout le nécessaire et fourniture médicale. Il entra chez « A votre Santé ! », un petit magasin où le commun des sorciers pouvait y trouver bandage, onguents médicinaux, des compresses, de l'alcool désinfectant et autres matériels de premiers soins. Il prit ce qu'il lui fallait et sortit ensuite pour se rendre à Sainte-Mangouste. Une fois sur place, il se rendit à la pharmacie de l'hôpital où on y vendait toutes les potions médicales faites par les meilleurs potionnistes. Il paya une somme bien trop élevée mais se dit que son fils en valait la peine. Il devait aussi avouer qu'une bouche de plus à nourrir ainsi que les futurs frais scolaires qui allaient entacher son budget faisaient diminuer son coffre de Gringotts bien trop vite. Il espérait que son journal se vendrait mieux. Il n'était pas un homme qui recherchait la richesse et jusqu'ici, il avait toujours pu se débrouiller pour Luna et lui. Mais il voyait que son fils n'avait pas tout ce qu'il aurait voulu.

Une fois devant les cheminettes dans le hall d'entrée, il n'attendit pas et jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette en murmurant « Le Terrier ». Il atterrit dans le salon et ne vit personne. Il entendit du bruit provenant de la cuisine et y trouva Molly préparant un plateau avec thé et petites douceurs.

- Il est à l'étage, dans la chambre de Ronald. Tu peux t'y rendre, je vous rejoins avec de quoi se restaurer.

Il hocha la tête et n'attendit pas. Son cœur battait trop rapidement pour son âge et ses mains tremblaient. Il monta quatre à quatre les escaliers, ses cheveux bougeant et lui barrant la vue. Il déboula dans la chambre dont la porte ouverte lui montrait son fils allongé, son ami assis par terre et tenant sa main. Il regardait le sol et avait sur le visage inscrit la culpabilité. Il n'attendit donc pas pour aller poser sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme et de souffler, tout en regardant son fils endormi :

- Tu n'es en rien responsable.

Ron ne répondit rien et sortit de la pièce, désirant laisser le père de Draco avec son ami. Il descendit et croisa sa mère dans les escaliers. Elle lui sourit, afin de lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas en colère mais il n'y répondit pas et sortit de la maison. Il s'assit sur un banc présent dans le jardin et se prit la tête entre les mains. Les larmes, trahissant son inquiétude, coulèrent. Il ne comprenait pas lui-même pourquoi il réagissait comme ça, alors qu'il avait si rarement pleuré toutes les fois où son meilleur ami avait été envoyé à l'infirmerie, même Hermione suite à sa rencontre avec le basilic n'avait pas engendré ça.

Pendant ce temps, deux personnes s'embrassaient et discutaient en murmurant dans l'intimité de leur récente mise en couple. Ils ne s'étaient certes pas concertés là-dessus, mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'Harry Potter et Luna Lovegood étaient ensemble. Pour combien de temps ? Nul ne le savait, mais les deux protagonistes n'en avaient cure en cet instant. Luna, perdue dans les yeux verts du garçon qui faisait battre son cœur plus vite, et Harry, conquis par cette fille pleine de bons sentiments qui lui faisait oublier Sirius et même tout le reste, étaient bien en cet instant. Le cœur d'Harry s'emplissait de joie dès qu'il posait ses lèvres sur celles si douces de la blonde.

- Nous devrions rejoindre les autres, murmura Luna en rougissant.

Elle avait envie de voir son frère et de lui faire partager son bonheur. Elle était consciente qu'elle l'avait inquiété la veille. Harry comprit et s'en voulu aussi d'avoir abandonné son meilleur ami. Il embrassa chastement Luna et se leva, puis tendit la main à sa petite-amie. Ils marchèrent ensuite main dans la main vers Le Terrier, pensant que les deux garçons jouaient aux échecs. Une fois arrivés à proximité, ils purent voir leur ami roux assis sur un banc, l'air défait. D'ailleurs, son regard était porté sur le vide et Harry était certain qu'il ne les voyait même pas. Il serra la main de Luna, pensant que Draco et lui s'était disputés. Il hâta son pas et, arrivé devant Ron, posa sa main sur son épaule. Ce dernier sursauta, ne les ayant pas vus, comme l'avait pensé Harry. Luna lâcha la main du brun et s'assit à côté du Gryffondor.

- Ton père est à l'intérieur Luna, tu devrais aller le voir.

Il n'avait vraiment pas la force d'avouer à la blonde que son frère avait été blessé, et par sa faute en plus. Luna n'attendit pas et alla vers la petite maison. Harry la regarda, mais resta auprès de son meilleur ami.

- Vous vous êtes disputés ?

Le roux releva la tête et plongea ses yeux bleus dans les iris verts d'Harry.

- Si seulement, j'aurais préféré. On jouait au Quidditch et il était ailleurs. Il n'a pas vu le Souaffle, expliqua Ron.

Le brun comprit immédiatement et prit place à côté de Ron. Il le prit dans ses bras et le rassura sur le fait que ce n'était sûrement pas sa faute. Il ajouta ensuite qu'ils devraient rentrer. Ron fut d'accord et ils prirent le chemin de la maison. Molly et Arthur étaient au salon, tandis que Luna descendait les marches l'air soulagée mais inquiète.

- Il est réveillé. Papa lui donne ses potions.

Elle vint serrer Ron dans ses bras et souffla :

- Il va bien…

Ron secoua la tête et décida de monter à l'étage, afin de s'excuser. Il y trouva Xenophilius assis sur sa chaise de bureau.

- Il vient juste de se rendormir après les potions. Il a demandé après toi, ajouta l'homme avant de se lever tout en ajoutant :

- Je vais prendre un thé.

Il quitta la pièce et Ron regarda de nouveau Draco. La boule au fond de sa gorge diminua, à la vue apaisante de son ami endormi. Il prit place au sol, sur un coussin, et reprit la main du blond.

Ce ne fut qu'au soir que Xenophilius fut invité à rester et à dormir dans la chambre de Charlie. Luna elle, alla dans la chambre de son amie Ginny. Ron et Harry, eux, avaient pris domicile dans la chambre des jumeaux.

Le repas du soir fut quasi silencieux, et personne ne remarqua qu'Harry et Luna étaient plus proches. Ils s'embrassèrent brièvement devant la porte de la chambre de Ginny, où séjournerait Luna cette nuit, avant d'aller se coucher. Ron passa dans sa chambre et souhaita une bonne nuit à Draco, se traitant ensuite d'idiot. Il allait mieux, mais lui, sa tête avait dû prendre un coup à un quelconque moment. Il sourit, regarda une dernière fois le blond et partit rejoindre Harry dans leur chambre provisoire.

Xenophilius n'avait pas osé transporter Draco par cheminette ni transplanage. Molly leur avait donc proposé de rester ici le temps que Draco aille mieux. Ce dernier ne se réveilla pas de la nuit, même quand son père lui donna ses potions. Ce dernier devait d'ailleurs masser la gorge de son fils afin qu'il avale les liquides poisseux.

Au Terrier cette nuit-là, une personne se rendit compte qu'elle était amoureuse, une autre désirait se rendre dans une autre chambre, l'une d'elle dormait du sommeil du juste, une était inquiète pour son fils, un couple dormait paisiblement et quelqu'un rêva toute la nuit de baisers accompagné de sourire.

* * *

**Voilà, le chapitre 12 est publié (^-^) Pour l'instant, c'est le plus long ^^**

**Qui est qui pour cette dernière phrase ?**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous souhaitez encore lire la suite,**

**N'hésitez à me laisser votre avis en review, cela aide pas mal ^^**

**Sinon, le chapitre 13 n'est pas encore entamé mais il est prévu pour mai.**

**Gros bisou à toutes et tous,**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 12 publié le 07 avril 2013_


End file.
